Règle n12 : Ne jamais fréquenter un collègue
by Luciiiiiole
Summary: Une histoire du NCIS-LA selon les principes de Gibbs. Mais que se passe-t-il lorsque Callen franchit la ligne rouge ? Foutue règle n 12 ! Rated T pour du langage parfois cru.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur** : C'est moi (comme c'est bizarre^^)

**Disclaimer** : Bien sûr les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (quel dommage), sauf ceux que j'ai créé mais vous les reconnaîtrez rapidement.

**Notes** : Je fais attention aux fautes d'orthographes mais il se peut que certaines subsistent, je vous serez gré de bien vouloir me pardonner. Il y a aura également des mini-crossover que vous reconnaîtrez rapidement et facilement.

BONNE LECTURE !

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Règle n°38 : Mon affaire, mon enquête je dirige**

- _Marine mort_ clama Éric.

Cette phrase résonnait régulièrement au sein de l'unité des opérations spéciales à Los Angeles. L'équipe au complet se rendit dans la salle des opérations, Éric et Nell commencèrent rapidement leur débriefing.

- _Un marine mort a été repêché ce matin sur la baie de Santa Monica_, commença Nell.

- _Le LAPD nous lâche l'enquête_, continua Éric.

- _Monsieur Beale, un peu plus de tenu je vous serez gré_, commenta Hetty.

- _On connait l'identité de ce marine ?_ questionna Sam.

- _Lieutenant Seeley Sullivan, il recrutait des soldats dans une agence sur le boulevard Saint Vincent_, répondit Nell.

- _Très bien, alors Deeks et Kensi vous allez à Santa Monica et essayer de savoir si il s'agit d'un suicide ou d'u meurtre, avec Sam on va à l'agence voir son supérieur, pendant ce temps toi et Éric vous trouvez un maximum d'information sur le lieutenant Sullivan._

_- Mademoiselle Blye et Monsieur Deeks sachez qu'on considère tout suicide comme meurtre jusqu'à preuve du contraire, _expliqua Hetty.

Pendant que les binômes se séparaient pour aller récolter des données utiles à l'enquête, Éric et Nell farfouillaient la vie du marine pour trouver un quelconque indice qui pourrait aguiller les enquêteurs sur une piste.

- _Yahou_, bondit Éric_, j'ai trouvé un truc intéressant, le lieutenant Sullivan a été entendu lors d'une affaire de drogue de la LAPD l'année dernière. Mais les enquêtes internes de la marine ont repris l'affaire et ont classé le dossier confidentiel._

- _Éric, appelez les agents Callen et Hanna pour qu'ils aillent enquêter du côté des supérieurs Nell, appelez l'agent Deeks, qu'il fasse jouer ses relations pour obtenir des précisions sur cette affaire. _

- _Très bien, on s'en charge !_ répondit en même temps les agents Callen et Deeks.

Alors que Kensi et Deeks étaient occupés au poste général de la police de Los Angeles, Callen et Sam allaient voir l'officier supérieur du marine.

oOo

- _Capitaine Pierce, je suis l'agent Callen et voici l'agent Hanna._

_- Bonjours messieurs, que puis-je pour vous ?_

_- Le lieutenant Sullivan a été retrouvé ce matin dans la baie de Santa Monica._

_- Oh mon dieu ! Mais c'est terrible !_

_- Vous ne vous étiez pas rendu compte qu'il avait disparu ?_ demande l'agent Hanna.

_- Non, il avait demandé une semaine de congé il y a deux jours._

_- Vous savez pourquoi il avait besoin de ses congés ?_

_- Sa mère était tombée gravement malade, alors je ne lui ai pas posé plus de question. Comment est-il mort ?_

_- On ne sait pas encore,_ répondit Callen. _Pouvez-vous nous éclairer sur cette histoire de drogue ?_

_- Je n'étais pas en poste à ce moment-là et c'est un sujet que nous n'avons pas abordé. Si vous voulez plus de détails, vous devriez lire le rapport._

_- Malheureusement ce rapport a été classé confidentiel. Vous savez pourquoi ?_

_- Comme je vous l'ai dit, je n'étais pas en poste lors de cette affaire, voyez avec le major Spencer, il était là à l'époque._

_- Très bien, pouvez-vous nous indiquer le bureau de votre supérieur ?_

_- 3__ème__ étage, demandez à sa secrétaire de vous y conduire._

- _Merci Capitaine Pierce._

_- Pourquoi crois-tu que le dossier est confidentiel ?_ demanda Callen, une fois sortis du bureau du capitaine.

- _Aucune idée, allons demander à son supérieur. Mais j'ai comme l'impression qu'il y a un truc louche._

Les agents Callen et Sam arrivèrent au 3ème étage, la secrétaire les conduit au bureau du Major Spencer.

_- Entrez messieurs, le Capitaine Pierce m'a prévenu de votre visite. Je préfère vous prévenir j'ai très peu de temps à vous accorder, j'ai une importante réunion qui commence dans 5 minutes._

_- Nous nous efforcerons d'être rapides. Nous aimerions avoir des informations au sujet de l'affaire de drogue qui était liée au Lieutenant Sullivan ? Et pourquoi n'at-il pas été mis à pied ?_

_- Je suis navré messieurs, je ne vous serais d'aucune utilité. Je vous conseille de poser au FBI, ce sont eux qui ont repris l'affaire et il me semble qu'ils ont classé le dossier confidentiel et nous ont expliqués que le lieutenant n'y était pour rien alors nous l'avons réintégrer._

_- Le FBI ? Que vient faire le FBI dans une affaire de drogue de la NAVY ?_

_- Encore une fois, il faudra voir avec eux. Sur ce, messieurs, je vous souhaite une bonne journée, _dit-il en ouvrant la porte. Callen et Hanna furent contraints de sortir.

_- Si le FBI s'en mêle, bonjour les ennuis !_ dit Sam alors qu'il sortait de l'immeuble avec son coéquipier.

oOo

De retour au quartier général du NCIS, les agents partagèrent leurs informations. Kensi et Deeks avaient également fait chou blanc au LAPD.

- _Au fait, Kensi, de quoi est mort notre ami Sullivan ?_

- _D'une balle dans la tête, le légiste nous envoie son rapport dans la journée, elle a cependant relevé des marques de coup un peu partout sur le corps._

- _Je suis persuadé que ce meurtre à un lien avec cette histoire de drogue. Tu es sur Eric que tu ne peux pas récupérer ce dossier._

- _A moins de craquer le serveur du FBI…_

_- Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu, Andrew Moore, FBI et voici ma coéquipière Lucy Luca_. Cette dernière roula des yeux lors de mot coéquipière.

_- On se demandait quand vous alliez faire irruption, _répliqua Hetty._ Mademoiselle Luca, Monsieur Moore, ravi de vous rencontrer. Voici mon équipe, les agents spéciaux Callen, Hanna et Blye et l'officier de liaison Deeks, ainsi que mademoiselle Jones et monsieur Beale nos techniciens informatiques._

_- Mesdemoiselles, messieurs, ravi de vous rencontrer, repris l'agent Luca. Nous avons appris que vous enquêtiez sur la mort du Lieutenant Sullivan. Pouvez-vous nous en dire un peu plus ?_

_- Pour l'instant, je pense que c'est vous qui avez le plus d'informations, alors à vous l'honneur._

_- Sans vouloir vous vexer agent Callen, c'est notre enquête, notre affaire, on dirige,_ répliqua l'agent Moore.

Callen allait sortir de ces gonds, la tension monta d'un cran et l'agent Luca intervint rapidement.

_- Les garçons, on se calme. On juste partager nos informations et voir ou cela nous mène._

La tension redescendit.

- _Bon,_ repris Luca, _voilà plusieurs mois qu'on est sur la piste d'un dangereux trafiquant de drogue, Eduardo Lopez. En entendant ce nom, Éric afficha les infos que la base du NCIS avait ce trafiquant. Il a débuté à New York il y a deux ans dans le gang des Maravillas (des merveilles), depuis il a grimpé les échelons, est devenu le chef du gang et s'est exilé en Californie. Depuis, on a beaucoup de mal à démanteler son cartel._

- _Quel est le rapport avec Sullivan ?_ demande Sam.

- _Le Lieutenant Sullivan combattait la drogue à sa manière,_ repris Luca, _il infiltrait les gangs en proposant aux jeunes de s'enrôler dans la Marine. Alors qu'il ramenait un jeune chez lui, les flics leurs sont tombés dessus et le jeune avait de la drogue sur lui et pour lui éviter d'avoir un casier judiciaire, le Lieutenant a dit que c'était ces sachets personnelles. Lorsque la police a fait analyser la drogue, ils sont remontés jusqu'à Eduardo Lopez. Le FBI a repris l'affaire et depuis on enquête sur les Maravillas._

- _Apparemment vous avez beaucoup avancé_, ironisa Deeks.

- _Si on vous suit, Sullivan a été tué parce qu'il essayait de faire sortir les jeunes du gang,_ déclara Kensi.

_- Oui, on pense que c'est pour ça. La légiste a-t-elle rendu son rapport ?_ demanda Moore.

- _Oui, on vient de le recevoir,_ répondit Nell, _le docteur Hunt a dit que le Lieutenant Sullivan était mort d'une balle dans la tête, elle a cependant noté des marques de coups, dû certainement à un passage à tabac en règle…_

_- …Et des marques aux genoux, comme si la victime était resté longtemps à genoux avant d'être abattue_, continua Éric.

_- On a affaire à une exécution en règle, _répliqua Moore,_ cela ressemble au cartel des Maravillas, ils exécutent tous ceux qui osent se mettre en travers de leur route, mais avant de les tuer, ils les rouent de coups. Mais comme d'habitude, c'est un des sous-fifres de Lopez qui s'en est occupé, il ne se salirait pas les mains lui-même, il est bien trop malin._

_- Les gars vous devriez voir ça, _intervint Nell qui lança une vidéo où l'on voyait trois jeunes tabasser le Lieutenant un homme leur ordonna d'arrêter et tira sur la victime.

- _Est-ce que tu peux identifier les jeunes, Éric ?_ demanda Kensi.

- _Oui, ce sont tous des membres connus du gang des Maravillas._

- _Je crois qu'on va aller leur faire un petit coucou._

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_AFFAIRE A SUIVRE…_


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous ! Voici la suite du chapitre.

_**Haydenne**_ : Merci encore de ton intérêt ! J'ai suivi ton conseil et j'ai coupé mon chapitre. Cela ménagera le suspense.

**Note** : encore une fois, je m'excuse pour l'orthographe !

BONNE LECTURE !

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Règle n°15 : Toujours travailler en équipe**

_- Les gars vous devriez voir ça, _intervint Nell qui lança une vidéo où l'on voyait trois jeunes tabasser le Lieutenant un homme leur ordonna d'arrêter et tira sur la victime.

- _Est-ce que tu peux identifier les jeunes, Éric ?_ demanda Kensi.

- _Oui, ce sont tous des membres connus du gang des Maravillas._

- _Je crois qu'on va aller leur faire un petit coucou._

oOo

Arrivé au hangar à bateau, les trois jeunes ont été placés dans des pièces différentes. Chacun des binômes essayaient de tirer les vers du nez pour connaître leurs mobiles. Après les avoir interrogés pendant près de 2h, les agents se retrouvaient devant l'écran, en lien avec la salle des opérations. Nate les avaient rejoints.

- _Agent Luca, agent Moore, voici notre psychologue comportementaliste le Dr Nate Getz,_ présenta Sam.

- _Enchanté _répondit ce dernier,_ mais appeler-moi Nate._

_- Éric apparaissait à l'écran. Alors ? Que vous ont-ils dit ?_

_- Rien, ils ont tous reconnus avoir tabassés Sullivan, mais aucun n'a lâché le nom de l'homme,_ répondit Deeks.

- _Vous avez pu analyser la vidéo ?_ demanda Moore.

- _Oui, mais l'homme a bien pris soin de ne pas montrer son visage._

_- On devrait la montrer à nos spécialistes du FBI._

_- Vous n'avez pas confiance dans notre expertise Monsieur Moore ?_ demanda Hetty.

-_ Si Madame Lang, mais un œil neuf et d'autres outils numériques pourraient peut-être nous être utiles_, assura Luca.

- _Dans ce cas, je vais l'envoyer à vos services et nous verrons ce qu'ils peuvent en faire. Mais appeler plutôt Hetty._

_- Très bien Hetty. Merci. Comment va-t-on s'y prendre pour leur faire cracher le morceau ?_

_- Je viens de visionner les vidéos des interrogatoires,_ dit Nate en revenant dans la pièce, _je suis certain que le meurtre est lié au gang, les trois ont tiqué lors de la mention du nom de Lopez. _

_- Mesdemoiselles, messieurs, je crois qu'il est temps de mettre en place une opération sous couverture pour coincer ce Lopez et son subalterne. Rentrer vite au quartier général._

oOo

Dans la voiture du FBI.

- _Il faut que tu arrêtes avec cette idée, t'es sur la touche Lucy, t'as plus le droit d'être infiltrée ! _

_- Oui, mais…_

Driiiiing, une sonnerie retentit dans l'habitacle.

_- Agent Moore j'écoute._

_- Salut Andrew, c'est Nicholson ! J'ai analysé la vidéo que vous m'aviez envoyée._

_- Salut Jack ! Alors qu'as-tu découvert ? _

_- Bonjour Lucy ! Grâce aux reflets multiples dans les vitres de la voiture, j'ai pu reconstituer le visage de votre suspect. Je vous envoie un mail avec sa photo. Il a été identifié comme Rafael Lobato, bras droit du gang. C'est lui qui effectue les basses besognes de Lopez._

_- Très bien, merci Jack ! Je te revaudrais ça !_ dit Moore en descendant de la voiture.

oOo

_- Nous venons de mettre un nom sur notre meurtrier._ Éric afficha la photo pendant que l'agent Luca finissait de briefer ces collègues. _Qu'avez-vous prévu pour coincer cette ordure ?_

_- Lucy stop !_

_- Vous n'aimez pas les missions sous couverture Monsieur Moore ?_ questionna Deeks.

_- Non, pas tellement, on peut très bien se débrouiller sans, même si je vous l'accorde c'est plus long. J'ai résolu beaucoup d'affaire simplement en suivant les suspects, en craquant leurs comptes bancaires, boîte mail et j'en passe. _

_- Vous êtes entourés d'agents spéciaux qualifiés pour des missions d'infiltration, nous n'avons donc pas besoin de vous sur cette affaire_, répliqua Callen.

- _Si moi je n'aime pas les infiltrations, j'ai l'impression que vous vous n'aimez pas beaucoup le FBI. Et je vous rappelle que c'est NOTRE enquête ! _

_- Les gars, navrée d'interrompre votre petite bataille de coq mais je crois qu'on a un problème._

_- On vous écoute monsieur Getz,_ dit Hetty, ce qui permis à Callen et Moore de se concentrer sur autre chose que leur querelle.

_- Nell et Éric ont récupéré les dossiers sur les Maravillas et je pense qu'il y a une taupe qui les renseigne des descentes. A chaque fois que le LAPD saisi de la drogue de ce carte, les prises sont insignifiante, les affaires de meurtre toujours attribuer aux petits nouveaux, alors que c'est l'inverse pour les autres gangs de Los Angeles. C'est comme si quelqu'un faisait en sorte d'attribuer un plus grand territoire aux Maravillas._

_- Comme on ne sait pas d'où vient la fuite, il faudra la jouer fine,_ analysa Deeks.

_- J'ai la liste des achats effectués, monsieur Lopez étaient à Mexico avant-hier et vient seulement de rentrer. Il a donc un alibi,_ expliqua Nell.

_- Mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il n'est pas responsable, tous passe par lui, il a certainement dû envoyer un message à Lobato._

_- J'ai longuement étudié le profil de Lopez, et je pense Nate sera d'accord avec moi, Lopez est un dragueur invétérer, il a besoin de de sentir puissant, notamment vis-à-vis des femmes_. L'agent Luca se tourna vers Nate qui acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. _Il faudrait pourvoir l'approcher pour saisir son téléphone et récupérer la carte mémoire et ainsi on pourra voir si ses appels et ses messages et on devrait pouvoir le coincer._

_- Selon le rapport de police, il passe beaucoup de temps dans un club, le Passengo sur la 28__ème__,_ lut Sam.

_- On pourrait envoyer Kensi et l'agent Luca._

_- Non_ ! résonna une voix d'homme.

Tous se tournèrent vers l'agent Moore.

_- Lucy n'a plus le droit de faire des opérations d'infiltration._

_- Andrew ! C'est seulement dans le New Jersey. Ici personne ne me connaît, j'ai jamais été en contact avec Lopez, je suis arrivée sur l'affaire après… _

_- Stop ! Maintenant, t'es plus toute seule, on est censé bosser à deux ! C'est mon enquête, et on se débrouillera autrement. En mettant son téléphone sur écoute on devrait peut-être pouvoir se débrouiller pour avoir nos preuves._

_- Mais on ira bien plus vite si les filles s'en chargent maintenant. La famille du Lieutenant à besoin de réponses,_ répliqua Callen.

- _Très bien ! Mais je refuse d'en prendre la responsabilité !_

_- C'est moi qui prends la responsabilité de cette mission. Si l'agent Luca est d'accord._ Le regard de la responsable dévia sur l'agent Luca.

- _Bien sûr qu'elle est d'accord_ ! marmonna Andrew en quittant la salle des opérations.

Pendant que les filles se préparaient et qu'Hetty leurs expliquait où son placer les caméras et les micros, les autres agents planifiaient la mission.

- _Les filles font diversions, lui subtilisent son téléphone, le donne à Sam qui sera déguisé en serveur. Éric tu te charges de tout transférer puis on lui rend son téléphone, ni vue, ni connu,_ résuma Deeks, c'est parti.

- _C'est parti_, lança Kensi, dans la file d'attente, _on est devant le club._

- _Reçut 5 sur 5 Fern ! _

_- Arrête de m'appeler Fern !_ Ragea la jeune femme.

_- Heu les filles c'est quoi ces fringues ?_

_- C'est quoi le problème Marty ?_

_- Je sais que vous êtes censé draguer Lopez mais là c'est un peu trop habillé vous ne croyez pas ?_

_- Arrêtez de papoter et surveillez l'entrée !_ lança Lucy.

- _Bien envoyé_, ajouta l'agent Blye en faisant un clin d'œil à sa nouvelle partenaire.

- _Vous avez des nouvelles de votre coéquipier agent Luca ?_ demande Sam.

- _Non aucune, mais je ne m'inquiète pas, il refera surface lorsqu'on sera en sécurité._

Les filles purent enfin entrer dans le club, sans aucun problème vu leurs tenues.

- _Ouahou les filles !_ s'exclamait Sam qui s'était fait engager comme serveur dans le Passengo.

- _Merci,_ chuchotèrent les jeunes femmes.

Les filles repérèrent rapidement Lopez dans le carré VIP, mais attendirent que ce dernier vienne les chercher. En attendant, elles s'installèrent au bar et chacun commanda un Blue Lagon. Chacune avait une broche accrochée à leur robe avec une caméra dissimuler qui permettait de voir ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur. Elles s'étaient tournées de façon à voir le carré où était assis le chef du gang et ces collaborateurs.

- _Lobato est absent_, confirma Lucy.

Les filles décidèrent de danser et de se trémousser sur la piste afin d'attirer l'attention de Lopez. Malheureusement pour l'instant elles attirèrent l'attention de nombreux hommes mais pas ceux recherchés. Elles se rapprochèrent petit à petit du carré. Leur manège finit par fonctionner, et Lopez leur demanda de monter avec eux. Les filles ne firent pas prier. Au fil de la soirée, elles finirent par isoler Lopez, pendant de Kensi l'occupait, Lucy lui subtilisait son téléphone, le donna à Sam. Celui-ci le copia rapidement au téléphone que leur avait donné Éric, une fois le téléchargement effectué, il redonna le téléphone aux filles qui continuaient d'occuper Lopez. Elles trouvèrent une excuse pour s'éclipser et sortirent de la boîte sans encombre.

- _Mission accomplie ! Rien ne vaut un travail en équipe ! Merci les gars !_ clama Lucy.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A SUIVRE…


	3. Chapter 3

Et voilà la fin du chapitre -)

BONNE LECTURE !

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- _Mission accomplie ! Rien ne vaut un travail en équipe ! Merci les gars !_ clama Lucy.

oOo

Les agents rentrèrent au quartier général où ils retrouvèrent l'agent Moore occupé au téléphone mais qui coupa rapidement la communication.

- _Andrew, contente que tu sois de retour_, s'exclama sa coéquipière.

- _Oui oui_, marmonna ce dernier.

- _C'est bon Éric, voici le téléphone, voit ce que tu peux en tirer. Bien joué les filles,_ dit Sam en passant devant les jeunes femmes sans oublier des les gratifier d'un sourire.

- _Merci._

- _Il n'y a rien !_

_- Quoi ? _s'exclamèrent les autres agents.

- _Le téléphone est clean, il a tout effacé. _

_- Il vous a repéré et aura certainement vidé son téléphone _en déduisit l'agent Moore. _Et bien sûr il a dû changer de numéro. Donc votre petit numéro n'aura servi à rien, à part lui montrer qu'on était sur sa piste._

_- Votre découragement constant on s'en passe,_ commenta Callen.

_- Il va falloir trouver une autre solution,_ déclara Deeks.

_- Moi et Lucy nous retounerons demain au hangar pour cuisiner les jeunes. Je suis sûr qu'ils finiront par nous balancer le commanditaire. Et de là, on pourra interroger Lovato et Lopez._

_- Très bien, nous vous accompagnerons._

Les agents du FBI retournèrent à leur hotel.

_- Et bien G, ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu autant sur les nerfs._

_- Je ne le sens pas ce mec du FBI. _Ce qui eut le don de faire rire son partenaire.

oOo

- _Les ré-interroger ne servira à rien je pense_ commenta Nate_. Ils ont juste peur de mourir._

- _Mais oui ! C'est ça Nate, ils n'ont pas forcément peur de Lopez, ils ont peur de mourir. J'ai une idée_, proposa Callen.

Callen était entrain d'interroger un des suspect quand Sam fit irruption avec Nate attaché.

_- Tu ne veux toujours pas parlé ?_ Très bien.

Sam ouvrit une trappe dans le sol, il attacha un parpaing à Nate et le poussa dans l'eau.

_- Mais vous êtes fou !_ s'exclama le jeune homme

_- Tu pourrais bien être le suivant si tu ne passes pas aux aveux rapidement !_ s'exclama Sam en colère.

_- Parles !_ cria Callen en tapant le point sur la table.

_- Ok, c'est bon. Mais je veux passer un marché._

_- On te fera protéger ne t'inquiète pas ! Balance !_

_- Ce mec, Sullivan, il venait dans le quartier pour nous recruter dans la NAVY, ça ne lui plaisait pas trop à Lovato. Alors il est allé le chercher, nous a obligé à le tabasser puis il l'a collé une balle dans la tête. Mais nous on l'a juste tabassé, on l'a pas tué, j'vous jure monsieur._

_- Jure tant que tu veux. Qui a donné l'ordre à Lovato de tuer le Lieutenant Sullivan ?_

_- J'sais pas m'sieur._

De retour dans la salle générale, Sam et Callen partagèrent leurs informations avec les autres.

- _Ils assurent qu'ils ne savent pas que Lopez tire les ficelles, ni qui est la taupe._ expliqua Sam.

-_ Je ne pense pas que rejouer la même scène à Lovato va l'amener à dénoncer Lopez. Il va falloir être plus malin qu'eux, _déclara l'agent Moore.

- _Lobato était absent hier, il n'est pas forcément au courant de nos plans. On peut peut-être lui monter un bateau,_ proposa Deeks.

- _Monter un bateau ? Tu n'as pas mieux comme expression ? _se moqua sa coéquipière.

oOo

De retour au hangar avec Lobato, les agents se relayaient pour faire craquer Lobato. Après plusieurs heures d'interrogatoire, il finit par cracher qu'un flic les renseignait mais seulement Lopez le connaissait. Il accepta de trahir son cartel contre une protection policière renforcée.

Une seconde opération se mit en place. Callen allait infiltrer le gang avec l'aide de Lobato en faisant semblant de tuer Deeks, un flic. Les agents du NCIS étaient sur le terrain pour l'opération tandis que les agents du FBI restaient au hangar et suivaient l'opération à travers l'écran tout comme Nate, Nell, Eric et Hetty le faisait en salle des opérations.

L'agent Moore était entrain de passer un énième coup de téléphone lorsque l'opération démarra. Callen tua Deeks, et pu accéder à la maison des Maravillas sans encombre. Tout se passait bien, un peu trop bien même pour l'agent Luca qui avait fait beaucoup de missions d'infiltration.

- _Je crois qu'il est repéré_, expliqua Lucy aux autres agents.

- _C'est trop tard mademoiselle Luca, j'espère que vos pressentiments sont faux_, répondit Hetty.

- _Moi aussi,_ espérait-elle de tout son cœur.

A travers la vidéo, on voyait Callen qui arrivait devant Lopez, ce dernier était au téléphone. Il raccrocha lorsqu'il vit l'agent infiltré. A ce même moment, Andrew revint dans la salle après de sa coéquipière.

_- Te voilà enfin ? Mais tu étais où ?_

_- Au téléphone avec le bureau._

L'agent Lucas était moyennement convaincu de sa réponse. Mais se concentra sur la vidéo et questionnerait son coéquipier plus tard. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle vit Lovato envoyer un sms et entendit le portable d'Andrew sonner qu'elle compris que c'était lui la taupe. Elle fit comme si de rien n'était et saisi son arme. Avant qu'elle ne la pointe sur son coéquipier, celui-ci pris l'arme et ils commencèrent tous les deux à sa battre. Lucy hurla qu'il l'avait trahi. Ses hurlements attirèrent les agents restés au quartier général qui comprirent aussitôt ce qu'il se passait.

Pendant que les agents du FBI continuaient de se battre, Hetty mis fin à la mission. Des coups de feu se mirent à siffler autour de Callen. Sam, Kensi et Deeks viennent rapidement lui prêter mains fortes et ensemble ils réussirent à arrêter Lopez d'une balle en plein cœur. Ils se mirent à courir pour aider l'agent Luca.

Au hangar, ils découvrirent l'agent Luca au sol, l'agent Moore avait disparu.

- _Lucy, Lucy_, appela Kensi_, elle reprend connaissance. Sam et Callen ont appelé une ambulance, ils arrivent._

_- Non c'est bon, pas besoin d'ambulance_, dit-elle fièrement en posant une main sur sa tête pour tenter d'étouffer la douleur.

_- Je ne vous laisse pas le choix mademoiselle Luca,_ ordonna Hetty.

oOo

De retour au quartier général, Lucy entra en salle des opérations.

_- Alors, vous l'avez retrouvé ?_

_- Mademoiselle Luca, vous n'étiez pas censé être à l'hôpital ?_ s'étonna la directrice des opérations.

_- J'ai signé une décharge, et je veux retrouver ce salopard ! Ne jamais trahir son partenaire, règle n°1 !_

Callen tiqua à la mention de cette règle mais ne dit rien.

_- On a mis des mouchards sur son téléphone, sur ces comptes, j'essaye de capter sa géolocalisation mais je n'y arrive pas. Il a dû éteindre son portable,_ énuméra Éric.

_- Andrew sait parfaitement se cacher des radars, il a passé sa vie à les traquer comme ça. Ce que j'aimerai comprendre ce sont ces intentions. Pourquoi il a fait ça ? Il a foutu ma carrière en l'air au FBI, être la coéquipière d'une taupe, vous êtes bon pour la porte après cela !_

_- Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous partenaire ?_ demande Deeks.

_- 6 mois. Mon ancien coéquipier est parti à la retraite. On est resté coéquipier 3 ans._

_- Vous savez s'il a de la famille sur la côte Ouest ?_ questionna Sam.

_- Non, je ne crois pas. Mais on n'est pas très proche alors je ne suis pas sûre._

_- J'ai trouvé un oncle qui vit à San Fransico et deux cousins dont un qui tient une boutique d'arme à feu à Downey sur la 8__ème__ avenue_ expliqua Nell.

_- Ok j'y vais._

_- Je ne crois pas que vous soyez en état de conduire,_ lança Callen.

_- C'est équipier, je refuse de rester en dehors._

_- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Monter avec Sam et moi. Deeks, Kensi, on se retrouve là-bas._

oOo

Chez le cousin de Moore, l'équipe ne mit pas très longtemps à lui faire avouer qu'Andrew était passé, il avait pris une arme ainsi que sa voiture.

Kensi donna l'immatriculation à Éric et Nell qui se mirent à le chercher grâce aux caméras de circulation.

_- Les gars, il est à l'angle de la 60__ème__ et de Havannah boulevard. Il est entré dans une boutique pour acheter un téléphone, jetable j'imagine. Il sort, il repart le long du boulevard._

Les agents se mirent à sa poursuite. Kensi et Deeks dans une voiture, Sam, Callen et Lucy dans une seconde auto. Ils réussirent tant bien que mal à rattraper le fuyard.

- _Pourquoi tu m'as trahi ?_ s'énerva Lucy _Qu'est ce qui t'a pris de t'associer à une ordure pareil ? _Elle ne lui laissait même pas le temps de répondre tellement elle était énervé. Heureusement que Sam et Callen étaient là pour la calmer.

oOo

De retour au quartier général, Lucy était encore énervé, son ex-coéquipier avait refusé de répondre à ces questions. Éric et Nell avait découvert qu'il recevait régulièrement de l'argent de la part de Lopez et qu'il avait piraté la police de Los Angeles pour pouvoir renseigner le chef des Maravellas.

- _Oui je sais_, dit Lucy au téléphone. _Pardon monsieur… Oui monsieur… Je suis désolée monsieur… Bien monsieur… D'accord… Au revoir… Et merde ! _lâcha la jeune femme.

_- Tout va bien Lucy_ ? s'assura Kensi ?

_- Non, je viens de me faire muter aux archives à cause de ce débile ! Je n'ai pas joué 10 ans aux caméléons pour rester enfermée dans une pièce à trier des documents._

- _Jouer au caméléon ?_ repris Deeks.

- _Oui, le FBI m'a recruté pour m'infiltrer dans des missions longues régulièrement au gré de leurs envies. Or après 10 ans, on doit changer de secteur._

_- Il y a quelque chose qui me chiffonne, où as-tu entendu parler de la règle n°1 ?_ demanda Callen.

_- Un vieux copain du NCIS, il a une règle pour tous. On s'est rencontré lorsqu'il m'a arrêté alors que j'étais en mission. J'ai pu faire la connaissance de son caractère bien trempé et de ses règles._

Sur ces paroles l'agent Callen s'éclipsa avec la directrice des opérations.

_- Que voulez-vous monsieur Callen ?_

_- Je pense que l'agent Luca pourrait nous être utile. _

_- A croire que vous lisez dans mes pensées, j'ai justement son dossier sous les yeux. En plus d'avoir été infiltrée pendant 10 ans, l'agent Luca a suivi des études de psychologie. Elle pourrait être le lien entre Nate et l'équipe._

_- En plus de faire quelques missions d'infiltrations. Je crois que c'est son truc._

_Je vous laisse lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Au revoir monsieur Callen._

oOo

L'équipe s'était retrouvée dans un bar pour boire un coup et fêter l'arrivée d'une nouvelle équipière qui avait de suite accepté la proposition.

- _Tu commences quand ?_ demanda Sam.

- _Dans 15 jours. Le temps de retourner à New York, de récupérer mes affaires, et de trouver un endroit où dormir._

- _Je suis enfin contente qu'on ait une nouvelle fille dans l'équipe_, clôtura Kensi.

- _Alors je suis ravie de te faire plaisir._

Sur ce, les 8 nouveaux amis trinquèrent à l'arrivée de Lucy dans l'équipe.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Et voilà la fin de la première enquête !

La prochaine arrive dans une semaine -)


	4. Chapter 4

Et voilà une nouvelle enquête pour notre équipe préférée -)

Merci à Haydenne, Lone Wolf 3482, lolilolhihi et non-mimi ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira !

BONNE LECTURE

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Règle n°8 : Ne rien prendre pour acquis**

TRIIIIIIIT

Un sifflement strident retentit au sein de l'open space du quartier général du NCIS- LA. Les agents se rassemblèrent dans la salle des opérations.

- _Une série de cambriolage a lieu en ce moment à Los Angeles. Les cambrioleurs ont déjà visités 10 maisons en moins d'une semaine et raflés environ deux cents mille dollars en liquide, bijoux et babioles en tout genre_, commença Nell.

_- Depuis quand on s'occupe des cambriolages ?_ l'interrompit Deeks.

_- Depuis qu'ils se sont introduits chez le Colonel Bearns et qu'ils ont emportés des documents confidentiels. Pensez-vous que cette mission n'est pas digne de vous Monsieur Deeks, je pourrai certainement trouver un nouveau coéquipier pour l'agent Blye._

_- Non ça ira_, répondit précipitamment le blond en regardant sa partenaire qui était morte de rire, tout comme le reste de l'équipe.

_- Très bien, Monsieur Beale, vous pouvez continuer._

_- Comme Hetty l'a annoncé, cette fois les cambrioleurs n'ont pas seulement pris l'argent et les bijoux, ils ont aussi mis la main sur des documents de la NAVY ultra-confidentiel. _

_- De quoi parlent ces documents Éric ? _questionna Sam.

_- Sur ces documents sont indiquées les positions de nos navires et de nos bases militaires. Ils détaillent également les points faibles de notre armée. Si jamais ces documents tombaient entre de mauvaises mains, cela pourrait avoir de graves conséquences sur l'avenir des Etats-Unis, _la voix du directeur Vance résonnait dans la salle des opérations. Des _« bonjour directeur_ » fusèrent.

_- Callen, inutile de vous dire que cette mission est très importante. Vous avez carte blanche. _

_- Si ces documents sont aussi confidentiels, comment se fait-il qu'ils aient pu être volés aussi facilement ? Le Colonel n'a-t-il pas de coffre-fort ?_

_- C'est à vous de le découvrir Sam. Tenez-moi au courant régulièrement._ Sur ces dernières paroles, le directeur coupa la communication.

_- Deeks et Nate vous vous occuperez des anciens cambriolages. Kensi, Sam et moi et on va chez le colo…_

_- Pourquoi je change de partenaire moi ? Je croyais qu'il ne fallait jamais changer d'équipier ?_ s'exclama le blondinet.

_- Parce que Nate a besoin de consulter les anciens dossiers des cambriolages pour essayer de trouver un lien entre ces vols et comme tu es notre agent de liaison, tu l'accompagnes, répondit le chef d'équipe._

_- Avoue que je vais te manquer !_ le taquina Kensi.

_- Pas du tout, j'ai nettoyé ma voiture, ça m'évitera d'avoir des papiers de cochonneries disséminées aux quatre coins de ma caisse, _répondit-il du tac au tac.

_- Quand vous aurez fini vos gamineries,_ conclu Sam alors que Kensi tirait la langue à son coéquipier, _on pourrait peut-être y aller._

_- Éric et Nell, cherchez un maximum d'informations sur ces documents_, repris Callen comme si de rien n'était.

Sur ces derniers mots, les agents se séparèrent. Éric et Nell cherchaient des précisions sur les documents volés, Deeks et Nate partirent en direction du département de la police de Los Angeles. Quant à Sam, Callen et Kensi, ils s'en allèrent poser des questions au Colonel Bearns.

oOo

_- Colonel Bearns, les agents du NCIS sont là._

_- Très ben Maggie, faîtes les monter._

_- Colonel, je me présente, agent Hanna, voici mon collègue l'agent Callen_

_- Bonjour messieurs._

_- Je sais que vous avez déjà expliqué tout ça à la police, mais pourriez-vous nous réitérer les faits s'il vous plaît ?_

Pendant que le Colonel Bearns décrivait sa soirée aux deux agents, Kensi fouillait la maison à la recherche d'indice pouvant les mener aux cambrioleurs. Elle prit des photos du coffre-fort qu'elle envoya à Callen et Sam.

_- Vous n'avez pas fait installer d'alarme,_ questionna Sam.

_- Si bien sûr_.

_- Nous devons aussi recouper votre témoignage avec celui de votre fille,_ compléta Callen. _Ne vous inquiétez pas, cela ne sera qu'une simple formalité_ ajouta-t-il en voyant la mine soucieuse du vieil homme. Il sortit son téléphone et appela sa jeune collègue.

_- Kensi, tu pourrais prendre le témoignage de mademoiselle Bearns et de la secrétaire s'il te plaît. Et vérifie l'alarme aussi._

_- Quand avez-vous fait installer votre coffre-fort ? _demanda Sam.

_- Depuis qu'on a emménagé dans cette maison, il y a près de 20 ans. _

_- Pourtant il a l'air neuf sur la photo, _ajouta Callen en montrant la photo au Colonel.

_- Nous l'avons fait changer il y a un mois. En même temps que l'alarme._

Les deux hommes prirent congés, retrouvèrent Kensi discutant avec la secrétaire.

_- Et à quelle heure êtes- vous arrivée ce matin ?_

_- 8h, comme tous les jours madame._

_- Merci, nous reprendrons contact avec vous si besoin. Au revoir_. La jeune femme se tourna alors vers ses collègues. _Alors la secrétaire est parti hier soir à 18h et est revenue ce matin à 8h, elle n'a rien remarqué d'anormal ces derniers jours. Elle n'est pas au courant de ce que contient le coffre. De plus, il y a beaucoup d'allers et venues dans cette propriété, ce qui ne va pas nous simplifier la tâche._

_- Se sont autant de suspects potentiels_, ajouta Callen sortant son téléphone, _Eric, vérifie l'alarme_.

oOo

De retour au quartier général, ils retrouvèrent Deeks et Nate entrain d'éplucher des dizaines de dossiers.

_- Qu'avez-vous trouvé ? _demanda le psychologue.

_- Le colonel Bearns dînait avec des amis hier soir. Il est rentré vers minuit, s'est levé à 6h. Mais il a vu que le coffre-fort avait été percé seulement ce matin, vers 9h, lorsqu'il a voulu prendre les documents pour une réunion au Pentagone. Son jardinier ne travaillait pas hier, sa secrétaire n'a rien noté d'anormal, et sa fille corrobore sa version des faits._

_- Et elle est faisait quoi ?_ demanda Deeks.

_- Tu ne veux pas savoir quel âge elle a et si elle est mignonne aussi,_ s'exclama Kensi.

_- Oh j'adore quand tu es jalouse Fern !_

_- Arrête de m'appeler Fern !_

_- Elle était en soirée, elle est partie vers 23h et elle est rentrée vers 3h du matin, n'a rien remarqué de louche non plus, _dit Sam pour interrompre, encore une fois, les joutes verbales de Deeks et Kensi.

_- Donc, le vol aurait été commis entre minuit et 6h ce matin_ en déduisit Nate.

_- J'ai trouvé les doubles des documents volés ce matin, il s'agit bien des rapports précisant la place de chacun de nos navires, de leurs caractéristiques mais également de nos points faibles débita Éric d'une seule traite. _

_- Pour l'alarme, elle a simplement été désactivée, _dit Nell. _Peut-être que la fille du colonel a oublié de l'activité en rentrant ?_

_- C'est impossible, _expliqua Kensi_, j'ai vérifié ce matin, l'alarme était branché._

_- Donc nos malfaiteurs ont réactivé l'alarme après leur passage, mais ça n'a aucun sens, _repris Nell.

_- Pour nous non, mais ça doit en avoir un pour eux, _conclu Callen.

oOo

La tension était montée d'un cran dans l'open space. Tous étaient occupés à résoudre l'affaire mais ils n'avaient pas l'ombre d'un début de piste

_- On est dans une impasse, on peut se faire attaquer à tout moment, _explosa Sam.

_- Tu as trouvé quoi Nate dans les dossiers des précédents cambriolages ?_ demanda une énième fois Callen.

_- Rien, nada, que dalle._

_- Je crois que nous avons besoin d'aide_, dit Hetty en sortant son téléphone. _Mademoiselle Luca, je sais que vous n'avez pas pris officiellement vos fonctions du NCIS mais nous avons une affaire un peu particulière et un œil neuf serait le bienvenue. Ne perdez pas de temps._

Lucy était en train de déballer ces premiers cartons lorsqu'Hetty l'avait appelé. Elle pris son arme et sauta dans sa voiture. Une fois sur place, ses nouveaux collègues l'informèrent des cambriolages et de « l'implication » de Deeks. Lucy se repencha dans les dossiers que Nate et le blond avaient rapportés de la police.

_- Quel était le fabricant du coffre-fort de Bearns ? _demanda Lucy après plus d'une heure de lecture.

_- L'entreprise Fortifius,_ répondit Éric en montrant le site internet de la société.

_- Alors je crois que j'ai trouvé le lien entre nos cambriolages_, reprit-elle. _Toutes les victimes ont un système de sécurité Fortifius. La boutique de prêt sur gage, la maison sur Santa Barbara, le bijoutier sur Hollywood Boulevard et j'en passe._

_- Un des gars doit venir de la société, peut-être même que toute la bande travaille dans cette entreprise, _en déduisit Nate.

_- Cela expliquerai que les cambrioleurs est pu désactiver l'alarme aussi facilement, tout comme le coffre-fort et qu'ils aient également réactivé les systèmes de sécurité, _résuma Sam.

_- Il faudrait se faire embaucher dans la société et infiltrer notre bande pour comprendre où sont passés les documents,_ intervient Kensi.

_- Je pense tu es le plus qualifié G, vu les travaux que tu fais chez toi la nuit, tu dois être capable de te faire embaucher comme poseur de coffre-fort._

_- Je pense que Monsieur Hanna a raison, vous serez Monsieur O'Brian, soudeur dans le bâtiment qui veut se reconvertir. Monsieur Beale, il est tant que nous créions une nouvelle identité pour Monsieur Callen. Vous autres, commencez à chercher parmi les employés de Fortifius qui pourrait faire partie de notre bande de malfaiteurs._

oOo

_- Bienvenue à Fortifius Monsieur O'Brian ! Voici vos collègues. Monsieurs Stewart et Collins, spécialistes des alarmes, Campbell, poseur de coffre, votre nouveau coéquipier et votre chef d'équipe Cortez._

_- Bonjour_, salua Callen et serrant la main de chacun de ces nouveaux collègues.

_- Tu prends tes affaires, tu nous suis, on t'expliquera sur place,_ lança Cortez.

Le voyage jusqu'à leur première destination fut silencieux.

_- C'est moi où il y a comme un malaise ? _dit Callen en rompant le silence.

_- On n'a pas l'habitude des p'tis nouveaux. On verra sur place si tu fais l'affaire_, répondit Collins.

_- Tu regardes et tu apprends_, s'exclama le chef en regardant Callen.

L'équipe arriva dans une première maison pour changer le coffre-fort déjà présent et installer une alarme.

_- Les gars, y'a un problème. Le coffre-fort est plus grand que celui déjà présent,_ résuma Campbell.

_- O'Brian_ !, cria Cortez, montre-moi de quoi tu es capable.

Callen pris les mesures nécessaire, perça le mur puis ces coéquipiers encastrèrent le nouveau coffre et installèrent les systèmes de sécurité. La journée continua sur le même rythme.

_- Avec toutes ses belles baraques et ces magasins, vous n'avez jamais eu envie de vous reconvertir les gars ? _demanda Callen à ses nouveaux collègues.

_- De quoi tu parles O'Brian ?_ lui demanda Campbell.

_- Bah c'est vrai, aujourd'hui on est intervenu chez deux particuliers plutôt riches, un bijoutier et une boutique de fringues._

_- Et alors ?_

_- Bah y'aurait peut-être moyen de se faire un peu de fric sans faire de bobo et sans se prendre la tête. Enfin je dis ça, je dis rien. _

_- Bah dit rien alors_, conclu le chef.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

AFFAIRE A SUIVRE…


	5. Chapter 5

On est mercredi, alors voici la suite de l'enquête !

Merci aux nouveaux followers et aux revieweurs/euses

Neferete : Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !

Haydenne : Tes mots sonnent comme une douce mélodie à mon oreille ! Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements !

StillIntoHP : Etant donné que tu es une lectrice attentive, j'ai essayé de faire très attention à l'orthographe.

BONNE LECTURE !

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Règle n°11 : Quand le boulot est fait, tire-toi !**

Callen avait effectué sa première journée sous couverture dans l'entreprise Fortifius pour l'instant il n'avait rien appris de très pertinent. Il décida de retourner au centre des opérations pour lire les quelques informations qu'avaient dénichés les autres agents. Lorsqu'il arriva au quartier général, il était seulement 20h, cependant, ces collègues étaient déjà partis. Assit à son bureau, il entendit quelques notes de musique. Il suivi la mélodie et arriva au centre des opérations, où il entendit un son plutôt rock et il vit Lucy occupée à lire des dossiers. Peut-être parce que le tube était assez fort ou alors était-ce parce qu'elle était absorbée par sa lecture, mais Lucy n'avait pas entendu Callen s'approcher et hurla lorsqu'il lui tapota sur l'épaule.

_- Excuses-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Ça va ?_

_- Oui, oui, dit-elle encore un peu abasourdie. Elle arrêta la musique. Comment a été ta journée ?_

_- Bien, mais j'espère que vous avez trouvé plus de choses que moi, parce qu'elle n'a pas été très fructueuse. Vous avez eu plus de chance ?_

_- Pas vraiment. Quelques amendes pour excès de vitesse ou pour stationnement interdit. Cortez a eu quelques soucis étant adolescent genre conduite en état d'ivresse. Pour Campbell, il est tombé pour trafic de drogue mais comme il était mineur il a été relaxé après six mois d'emprisonnement. Enfin, rien de bien probant. Et toi ? Qu'as-tu remarqué ?_

_- Ils sont très soudés, j'ai bien senti le malaise lorsque je suis arrivée. Mais rien d'indique que les cambrioleurs soient ceux de mon équipe. Il y en a bien d'autres dans la société_, conclu Callen. Lucy acquiesça d'un hochement de tête_. Je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer chez toi. Je te raccompagne._

_- Non merci, j'ai ma voiture. Et je dois voir encore deux ou trois trucs._

_- Règle n°11 : Inutile de s'attarder lorsque le boulot est fait. On ne peut plus rien avant d'intégré la bande, et ça c'est mon job alors rentre chez toi !_

_- Je... Avec le boulot aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas eu le temps de monter mon lit, je pensais dormir ici en fait… _marmonna Lucy, honteuse. Ce qui fit hurler de rire son camarade. Un fou rire contagieux les pris tous les deux.

_- Je vais t'aider, tu ne vas pas dormir ici, je l'ai fait et crois-moi, les canapés n'ont rien de confortables._

_- Faut que tu me racontes ça !_

oOo

Il était près de minuit lorsque Lucy s'effondra dans son lit. Callen et elle avaient discutés un bon moment après avoir monté son lit. Il lui en avait appris un peu plus sur son passé. Passé qu'elle connaissait déjà puisqu'elle s'était permise de fouiller dans les dossiers du NCIS, mais elle s'était bien gardé de le lui dire. Elle détestait faire cela, mais elle détestait encore plus de ne pas savoir où elle mettait les pieds. Elle avait trop souffert et refusait de l'être encore plus. Pour la première fois cette nuit-là, elle rêva de son collègue.

oOo

_- Bon les gars, on fait comme d'habitude_, fit une voix d'homme. Quatre hommes sortirent de la voiture en direction d'une bijouterie. Ils désactivèrent les systèmes de protections très rapidement, ils s'emparèrent de tous les bijoux. En revanche, ce qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu, c'est qu'un vigile soit présent. Des coups de feu résonnèrent dans le magasin. Trois hommes fuyaient la boutique avec des sacs chargés de bijoux.

La police arriva sur les lieux trente minutes après le début des coups de feu, ils découvrirent deux hommes étendus sur le sol, tous les deux morts.

_- Le grand black c'est Gordon Wilkins. __Il était vigile dans la bijouterie. A première vue, trois balles en pleine poitrine. Le second a écopé d'une seule balle en pleine tête et n'avait aucun papier sur lui. La légiste va embarquer les corps et nous tient au courant,_ dit un jeune lieutenant à son supérieur.

_- Allez prendre les dépositions des témoins, je m'occupe du bijoutier. Laissons la scientifique faire son boulot._

Il était près de 6h du matin lorsque les agents du NCIS furent réveillés par un coup de téléphone de leur directrice leur apprenant que les malfrats avaient encore frappés mais que cette fois ci, ils avaient laissé un indice derrière eux. Ils se retrouvèrent aux centres des opérations aux aurores.

_- La légiste a envoyé une photo du braqueur, _dit Éric._ Il s'agit de notre ami William Campbell. Je crois qu'on tient enfin notre équipe._

_- Monsieur Callen, j'espère que monsieur O'Brian est en forme, il va vraiment falloir entrer dans la bande, _expliqua Hetty.

oOo

Callen arriva chez Fortifius dix minutes avant de commencer sa journée.

_- Salut les mecs ! Où est Campbell, il est à la bourre ?_ s'étonna G.

_- Laisse tomber vieux !_ lança Stewart.

La journée se passa dans la même ambiance. Aucun mot de sorti de la bouche des hommes, ils étaient trop occupés à penser à leur ami.

_- Dis-moi, ça t'intéresse de te faire du fric rapidement, facilement et sans problème_, demanda Cortez.

_- Bien sûr ! Pourquoi tu crois que j'ai changé de boulot, je viens d'acheter une maison, j'ai besoin de thunes._

_- Rendez-vous ce soir à 23h à cette adresse._

_- C'est bon les gars, j'ai établi le contact ! _s'exclama Callen en entrant dans la salle des opérations. _Rendez-vous ce soir à 23h au Kôhl's sur Palma Avenue._

L'équipe se prépara, ils installèrent des caméras dans la bijouterie de luxe et placèrent également un micro à l'intérieur et un autre était dissimulé dans la montre du chef d'équipe.

oOo

_- Allez les gars, c'est partit. En souvenir de Campbell !_ clama le chef de groupe. _Stewart, Collins occupez- vous de l'alarme !_

Les hommes déjouèrent rapidement le système de sécurité et tous purent entrer dans la bijouterie_. Avec O'Brian, on s'occupe du coffre, vous, vous prenez les bijoux ! Viens avec moi, le coffre est dans le bureau,_ lança-t-il à Callen. _Tu auras juste à suivre mes indications_, expliqua-t-il pendant que ces comparses s'emparaient des bijoux.

Le coffre-fort fut rapidement ouvert, il contenait de nombreux diamant brut qui attendant leur transfert à la banque.

_- Comment tu savais qu'il y aurait des diamants ?_

_- T'occupes et ramasses_.

L'opération ne fut pas compliquée et se déroula comme prévue et les malfaiteurs emportèrent près de cent mille dollars en diamant et bijoux qu'ils emportèrent dans leur planque.

_- On te donnera ta part demain. Rendez-vous au boulot 30 minutes avant le début de notre tournée._

_- Non mais comment je pourrais vous faire confiance, c'est seulement mon premier casse._

_- Tu t'en es très ben sortis, on pourra remettre ça demain soir, en attendant, voilà ta paie,_ dit Stewart en lui lançant quelques bijoux et diamant.

Les malfrats partirent en plantant G. devant la bijouterie. Mais un van se plaça rapidement à sa hauteur.

_- Un gentleman cambrioleur aurait besoin d'aide à ce que je vois,_ dit Lucy en ouvrant la porte latérale. _Raconte !_

_- J'ai tracé la voiture, on devrait pouvoir les suivre sans problème._

oOo

_- Ouahou ! Un des meilleurs butins jamais pris, dommage que Campbell ne soit pas là pour le voir._

_- Bon, on compte et on répartit._

Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'aller plus loin, le NCIS débarqua dans la planque et arrêtèrent les cambrioleurs. Les agents fouillèrent tout le hangar à la recherche des documents compromettants. Il ne fallut pas très longtemps pour mettre la main dessus. Ils transférèrent les cambrioleurs dans le hangar à bateaux.

_- Que comptiez-vous faire de ces documents ?_ demanda Lucy à Cortez.

_- On pensait les revendre au marché noir, quelqu'un serait forcément intéressé._

_- Vous étiez près à trahir votre pays pour une histoire d'argent !_

_- On a tous besoin de thunes. _

_- Comment saviez-vous que le coffre-fort que vous avez cambriolé cette nuit contenait des diamants ?_

_- J'ai entendu les patrons en discuter pendant qu'on installait les systèmes de sécurité._

oOo

Tous les agents étaient rentrés chez eux pour un week-end de repos amplement mérité. Lucy se retrouva dans son 3 pièces avec encore tous ses cartons à défaire et ses meubles à monter. Dans la nuit, elle fut réveillée par des coups de marteau. Elle tourna la tête vers son réveil, 6h du matin, marmonna-t-elle. Le soleil était déjà levé et quelques rayons filtraient à travers les volets. Lucy ne put se rendormir et décida de se lever. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le salon, une surprise l'attendait.

_- Non… Mais... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? _dit-elle en apercevant les meubles montés éparpillés dans son salon. Une tête surgit de derrière l'armoire.

_- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller._

_- Mais comment tu es entré ?_

_- Je suis un agent du NCIS. Qui ne dort pas beaucoup,_ précisa Callen en voyant la mine de sa nouvelle collègue.

_- Je crois que tu mérites un bon café !_ repris la jeune femme, pas encore tout à fait remise de ses émotions. Elle enjamba quelques cartons, en ouvrit un puis sortit deux tasses. Dans un autre carton, elle sorti une boite à café.

_- Je préfèrerai un thé si ça ne te dérange pas._

_- Aucun problème. _Elle sorti alors un sachet de thé.

_- Et sans sachet, je n'aime pas le goût du papier._

Lucy lui jeta un regard perplexe, mais fini par sortir une boîte de thé frais. Elle ouvrit d'autres cartons et fini par en extraire une bouilloire qu'elle remplit d'eau. Une fois la surprise passée, l'atmosphère s'est détendue, Callen finissait tranquillement de monter la dernière armoire. Lucy commença à ranger quelques ustensiles de cuisine en attendant que l'eau boue. L'atmosphère était silencieuse mais pas gênante, nos deux amis étaient des solitaires et appréciaient particulièrement les instants calmes. La bouilloire sonna, Lucy pris les deux tasses qu'elles avaient sortis, fit couler l'eau chaude et ajouta le thé. Callen positionna l'armoire contre le mur et s'approcha de Lucy, saisit une tasse et la porta à ses lèvres, il but une gorgée et soupira de plaisir.

_- Rien de tel qu'une vraie tasse de thé._ Lucy souria, saisit sa tasse et but à son tour, elle se dirigea vers son balcon et apprécia la vue que lui offrait son nouvel appartement.

_- Rien de tel qu'une magnifique vue pour démarrer la journée._

Callen fini sa tasse et pris congé. La jeune femme profita de sa longue journée pour ranger tous ces cartons. En fin d'après-midi, elle avait fini de mettre en ordre son appartement. Il était plus grand que celui qu'elle avait sur la côte est, la cause aux loyers qui étaient moins élevés sur la côte ouest. Elle se dit qu'elle pourrait inviter ses nouveaux collègues. Elle prit aussitôt son téléphone.

_- Pas trop difficile de quitter New York_ lui demanda Nell en grignotant une part de pizza.

_- Non, je n'ai pas trop d'attache, j'ai toujours bougé alors ce n'est qu'un déménagement de plus._

_- Et ta famille, elle vit où ?_

_- Je pensais que tu aurais lu mon dossier Eric. _

_- Bah non, ce n'est pas mon genre._

_- Pour répondre à ta question, mes parents et mes sœurs sont décédés dans un accident de voiture il y a plusieurs années. Je n'avais plus personne alors j'ai tenté ma chance aux Etats-Unis et me voilà aujourd'hui. _La jeune brune détestait mentir mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas raconter la vérité. Eric se fondit en excuse mais Lucy le rassura immédiatement.

_- Mais tu viens d'où alors ?_ repris Nell.

- _France_, répondit Callen avant que la jeune femme n'ouvre la bouche. _Tu as l'accent français_ expliqua-t-il en la regardant_. Et tu as utilisé le terme « pendaison de crémaillère » dit-il en mimant les guillemets. Ce qui est très français._

- _Oui, Callen a raison_, acquiesça la jeune femme. _Je viens de France._

_- Mais Lucy avec un Y c'est américain, pas français, _ajouta Kensi pensive.

_- J'ai américanisé mon prénom à mon arrivé. J'espérais ainsi me faire passer pour une vraie américaine mais je crois que c'est loupé, _dit-elle en regardant Callen.

_- Il est temps de trinqué ! A Los Angeles ! _

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Une nouvelle enquête de terminée, j'espère qu'elle vous a plut.

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis -)


	6. Chapter 6

Nouvelle semaine = nouveau chapitre = nouvelle enquête !

_BONNE LECTURE !_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Règle n°3 : Ne croyez jamais ce que l'on vous dit, toujours vérifier.**

_- Mmmmmh…_

_- Deeks, t'as rien à faire là ! Casse-toi !_

_- Démarrer la journée par la vision de deux femmes en sueurs de battant pour savoir qui est la meilleure, j'aurai raté pour rien au monde !_ dit le blond riant aux éclats, en buvant . Il avait interrompu un combat entre Lucy et Kensi. Voilà près d'une heure que les deux jeunes femmes s'affrontaient. Et le fait qu'elles soient en sueur amusait fortement le blond. Les filles étaient aussi différentes que semblables. Kensi était plutôt grande, à l'inverse, Lucy était plus petite et atteignait seulement le mètre soixante. Si elles avaient toutes les deux les cheveux bruns, la coupe de Lucy était plus courte et une légère frange tombait sur son front.

_- Egalité les filles ! Il va falloir vous mesurer une autre fois !_ reprit Deeks pour conclure l'échange entre les jeunes femmes.

_- Deeks !_ s'indigna sa partenaire_. Pour la énième fois, on ne dispute pas de match, on s'entraîne._

_- Tu n'as pas autre chose à faire ?, _ajouta la plus petite.

_- Il n'existe pas de spectacle plus sympathique que de voir deux nanas se battre pour un homme !_

_- Pour un homme ?_!, s'exclama Kensi. _Non mais à quoi tu joues Deeks ?_

_- Qui est-ce qui se passe ici ?_ lança Sam. _Kensi, on t'entend hurler jusque dans le couloir._

_- Kensi et Lucy cherchent à savoir laquelle des deux sera ma future partenaire._

_- Comment ça, tu veux changer d'équipier Deeks ?_ demanda Callen, alerter à son tour par le bruit.

_- Tu as un problème avec moi ?_ ajouta Kensi.

_- J'adore quand tu es jalouse !_

_- Je ne…_ L'agent Blye ne put finir sa phrase, un sifflement strident retentit dans la salle de gym. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Hetty Lange.

_- Ne me regardez pas comme cela, je vous rappelle que c'est moi qui ait appris à Monsieur Beale à siffler. Rendez-vous en salle des opérations, une affaire nous attend._

Les filles filèrent prendre une douche. Lorsque tous les agents furent fin prêts, Eric commença son débriefing en montrant des photos.

_- La jeune femme que vous voyez sur ces photos est Anna Kardison, elle est actuellement portée disparue. C'est la fille de Patrick et Holly Kardison tous deux font partis de la NAVY. Patrick Kardison est un ancien pilote d'avion de chasse aujourd'hui à la retraite et sa femme est une analyste qui gère des dossiers confidentiels._

_- C'est elle qui organise les transports d'armes en partance et en provenance de Camp Pendleton, _ajouta Hetty_. C'est pour cela, agent Callen, que vous prenez l'affaire en main. _

_- Eric, Nell, est-ce que vous pouvez nous faire un topo sur les dossiers sur lesquels travaillaient Madame Kardison,_ commença Callen, _nous on va voir les parents_ ajouta-t-il en montrant Sam, Kensi et Deeks du regard. _Lucy tu restes là pour les aider._

_- Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu éloignes toujours Lucy ?_ demanda Sam, une fois les agents installés dans la Challenger. _Elle est là depuis plus d'un mois._

_- Je n'aime pas les agents du FBI._

_- C'est pour cela que tu es allé l'aider à monter ses meubles. Plus sérieusement G, pourquoi tu ne la laisses pas aller sur le terrain ?_

_- Je sais pourquoi Lucy a voulu intégrer le NCIS, je pense savoir ce qui est passé dans la tête d'Hetty pour qu'elle l'embauche. En revanche, j'ignore pourquoi elle l'a intégré à notre équipe._

_- Tu n'as cas lui poser la question, _répondit son partenaire en souriant.

oOo

Les agents arrivèrent en même temps devant la maison des Kardison. La maison était modeste au vu du métier des propriétaires. Un jardin entourait la demeure, monsieur Kardison vient les accueillir.

_- A quel moment vous vous êtes rendu compte de la disparition de votre fille_, questionna Kensi, une fois entré dans le salon.

_- Ce matin, lorsqu'elle n'est pas venue prendre son petit déjeuner avec nous,_ répondit Kardison. _Ma femme est montée dans sa chambre, et a vu qu'elle n'était pas là. C'est un contrat que l'on a établi, elle sort quand elle le souhaite, mais doit toujours être présente au petit déjeuner, _précise-t-il.

Dans la cuisine, les agents Callen et Hanna interrogeaient la mère d'Anna Kardison.

_- Elle aimait bien faire la fête, et on est peut-être vieux jeu mais on est pour le retour aux valeurs familiales, alors on tient à tenir nos petits déjeuner en famille._

_- Nous ne sommes pas là pour vous juger_, expliqua Sam_. A quelle heure est-elle sortie hier soir ?_ reprit-il.

_- Vers 20h, elle est partie manger avec des amies de sa promotion._

_- Pouvez-vous nous expliquer en quoi consiste votre travail ?_ demanda Callen.

_- La NAVY me donne des dossiers confidentiels, je dois les classer suivant des protocoles bien précis. _

_- Et concernant le transport des armes ?,_ repris Callen.

_- C'est ma principale mission. Je dois gérer les transports d'armes qui en provenance et en partance de Camp Pendelton. C'est moi qui créé les itinéraires, qui les modifie si besoin, qui anticipe les pièges et les itinéraires alternatifs._

_- Donc si des trafiquants cherchent des armes sur Los Angeles, c'est contre vous qu'ils se retrouveront. Avez-vous reçu des menaces ces derniers temps ?_

_- Non, rien du tout. Mais mon courrier professionnel est trié. Vous devriez-voir avec le service postiers de la NAVY._

Ils rejoignirent les autres agents dans le salon.

_- Dans quel restaurant sont-elles allées ?_, questionna Kensi.

_- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Vous devriez demander à ses amies._

_- Pouvez-vous nous donner leurs noms ?, _ajouta Deeks.

Kensi sortit son téléphone_. Eric, peux-tu nous faire une recherche sur les amies d'Anna. Jenna Kail, Callie Rodrigez, et Taylor Sharp s'il te plaît. Trouves où elles sont allées hier soir._

Sam continua l'interrogatoire_. Avez-vous reçu une demande de rançon ?_

_- Non, rien pour l'instant._

_- S'il vous plaît, retrouvez notre fille, _supplia la mère en larmes.

Les agents repartirent vers leurs voitures respectives lorsque le téléphone de Callen sonna. Il enclencha le mode haut-parleur.

- _Eric on t'écoute._

_- Jenna, Callie et Taylor sont les amies les plus proches d'Anna Kardison, _expliqua Eric._ Elles sont toutes les quatre amies depuis le début du lycée. Anna est en fac de médecine, Taylor et Callie en droit et Jenna suit un cursus de professeur. Elles vivent toutes à Los Angeles. Selon leur GPS, Taylor et Callie sont sur le campus. Jenna est chez elle. Je vous ai envoyé les adresses sur vos téléphones._

_- Leurs cartes de crédit ont été utilisées dans le restaurant Le Perroquet puis dans une boîte de nuit Le Galway, _indiqua Nell.

_- Eric, mets le téléphone des Kardison sur écoute. Lucy, viens ici et reste avec les parents. Sam et moi on va chercher Taylor et Callie. Deeks et Kensi, occupez-vous de Jenna. On se retrouve à la planque,_ conclu-t-il.

oOo

De retour au siège des opérations, les agents débriefèrent.

- _Les filles racontent toutes la même chose, elles se sont retrouvées devant Le Perroquet, elles ont mangé ensemble puis sont allées prendre un verre au Shogun. Elles n'ont rien remarqué d'anormal, personne qui les suivait. Taylor et Callie sont parties vers 23h, elles avaient un examen ce matin. Jenna et Anna se sont séparées vers 1h du matin,_ expliqua Kensi au téléphone avec Lucy.

- _Lucy, tu as du nouveau ?_ demanda Sam.

_- Non, toujours rien, aucun rançon n'a été demandé, ni par mail, si par téléphone. En revanche, j'ai contacté le service des postes de la NAVY, ils m'ont fait parvenir toutes les lettres et tous les courriers impliquant des trafics d'armes ou la famille Kardison. Je jette un œil et je vous tiens au courant,_ dit-elle avant de raccrocher.

_- Eric, tu as pu accéder aux caméras ? _

_- Oui. On a passé les images à la reconnaissance faciale, rien à dire sur les clients du restaurant. Par contre, on a trouvé des clients qui appartenaient au gang des Swap Angels. Dîtes bonjour à Liam Masrine et Teddy O'Brian. Le gang est réputé pour son trafic de drogue. _

_- C'est peut-être le lien avec la famille Kardison_, suggéra Hetty.

_- Nell sort tout ce que tu sais sur les Swap Angels, qui est leur chef, où ils se réunissent. Eric, montre-nous les caméras à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur du bar et du restaurant._

_- Alors, sur la droite vous avez les images des caméras à l'intérieur du restaurant, et les caméras de circulation dans cette rue. Et là on a les images de la boîte. Que cherche-t-on ?_

_- Essayons de voir si quelqu'un a suivi Anna au bar, et si on peut identifier d'autres membres…_

_- Le chef des Sawp Angels est Conor Brant, _les interrompis Nell. _Masrine et O'Brian sont ses cousins et ses bras droits. Ce sont eux qui ont ouvert Le Galway. Ils ont également d'autres boites et d'autres pubs dans Los Angeles. Ils se servent de ces établissements pour blanchir leur argent. Leur principale activité est le trafic de drogue. Mais si on en croit les échanges qu'ils ont eu avec d'autres trafiquants surveillés par le FBI et la CIA, ils sont à la recherche d'armes à feu. _

_- Monsieur Beale, contactez l'agent Luca,_ intervint la directrice.

_- Vous avez du nouveau ?_ La voix de Lucy résonna dans la salle des opérations.

_- On pense que la disparition de la fille pourrait avoir un lien avec un gang irlandais qui recherche des armes. Eric t'envoie les noms et les photos des membres connus du gang. Vois si tu trouves un lien avec le courrier._

_- On a des nouvelles des ravisseurs ?_ demanda Sam.

_- Non toujours rien. Si ils voulaient que Holly Kardison leur refilent les itinéraires, ils auraient déjà pris contact avec les parents. _

_- Il y a peut-être eu un problème. Il faudrait pouvoir s'infiltrer à l'intérieur pour en apprendre plus. On se tient au courant._ Eric coupa la communication.

_- Il nous faut une couverture rapidement._

_- Attendez deux minutes. _Deeks s'approcha de l'écran. Il zooma sur un type. _Nell, tu peux faire une reconnaissance faciale sur ce mec._

_- Tu connais ce type Deeks ?_ lui demanda sa partenaire.

_- Il s'agit de…_ commença Deeks.

_- Gabriel Davlin. C'est un sous-fifre du gang des Swap Angels. _

_- Il travaillait dans une armurerie où j'étais sous couverture. L'armurerie vendrait des armes sous le manteau. La police est intervenue lors d'une transaction. Gabriel était un simple employé, la police l'a relâché. _

_- On pourra infiltrer le gang grâce à Davlin._

_- Monsieur Beale, veuillez créer un dossier carcéral pour l'agent Callen et étoffer celui de l'agent Deeks_.

_- Il y a tout de même un truc que je ne comprends pas. Lucy a raison, ils auraient déjà dû prendre contact avec les parents, _dit pensivement Kensi.

_- Qu'en penserait Nate ?_ Callen se tourna vers Hetty.

_- Monsieur Getz est actuellement en vacances forcées, _dit tranquillement Hetty en partant vers son bureau._ Il avait des jours à prendre._

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_A SUIVRE…_

N'hésitez pas à laisser un mot pour indiquer votre passage -)

A la semaine prochaine !

Bises


	7. Chapter 7

Merci pour vos reviews ! Ça fait toujours autant plaisir ! =)

Neferete : Voilà la suite, j'espère que ça continuera de te plaire )

Haydenne : Merci pour ta review, même pour la critique je suis toujours preneuse ! Tu as d'ailleurs raison, mais j'aimerai respecter au maximum les caractères des personnages et ce n'est pas toujours facile d'avancer sans en faire trop…

Je voudrai remercier aussi ma relectrice : StillinHP 3

_BONNE LECTURE !_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Règle n°69 : Ne jamais se fier à une femme qui doute de son mari**

La nuit était tombée sur la cité des anges, deux couples marchaient d'un pas tranquille. Il y avait du monde dans la rue. C'était l'heure de l'ouverture des bars et des boîtes de nuit. Justement, nos quatre protagonistes poussèrent la porte du Flanigan's. La musique irlandaise résonnait dans l'établissement et les chopes s'entrechoquaient, la boîte était pleine à craquer. Les deux couples se dirigèrent vers le bar où ils commandèrent de quoi passer une bonne soirée. Le blond demanda au barman où était un certain Gabriel Davlin, un vieux pote à lui. Davlin arriva et reconnu instantanément le lieutenant Deeks.

_- Mathias Fribs !_ dit-il en saluant amicalement le blond d'une tape viril. _Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?_

_- Comme il fait très chaud à Los Angeles, je fais des allers retours à l'ombre. D'ailleurs je te présente Donnel Kinnon_, dit Deeks en montrant Callen, _avec qui je fais quelques affaires, _murmura-t-il.

_- Et les jolis cœurs qui vous accompagnent ?_

_- Andrea Sparson et Melissa Anderson,_ Deeks désigna du doigt Lucy puis Kensi.

_- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ?_

_- J'ai appris par un ami, qui le tient d'un voisin que vous auriez des informations concernant des armes de la NAVY. _

_- Et tu es intéressé ?_

_- Moi non, mais mon ami ici présent, qui a des bourses bien pleine et je ne parle pas de celles qui intéressent Andrea,_ chuchota-t-il, ce qui fit sourire son ami.

_- Je vais chercher le big boss, restez ici._

Davlin partit, les filles sur ses talons, prétextant qu'elles devaient se refaire une beauté. Elles le suivirent jusqu'à une petite porte dans le fond et lorsqu'elles voulurent le suivre, un gros bras apparu devant elles et leur pria de partir. Elles s'excusèrent et rebroussèrent chemin. Elles débriefèrent rapidement et attendirent patiemment le retour de Davlin. Celui-ci revint avec de bonnes nouvelles.

_- Conor accepte de vous recevoir. Suivez-moi._

Les quatre amis suivaient Gabriel à travers la foule, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire. La musique résonnait toujours aussi forte et une piste de danse s'était formée au centre de la pièce. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte où Lucy et Kensi s'étaient vues refusées l'accès quelques minutes plutôt. Cette fois-ci elles passèrent sans problème le cordon de sécurité. Ils débouchèrent dans un couloir sombre et silencieux, les pièces devaient être insonorisées. Ils tournèrent à gauche et aperçurent de la lumière. Brant, Masrine et O'Brian étaient assis autour d'une table de poker, un verre de wisky à côté de chacun d'eux. D'autres « musclors », comme les appelaient Lucy, étaient debout aux quatre coins de la pièce, près à dégainer à la moindre alerte. Brant désigna deux chaises et prit la parole.

_- Je vous en prie messieurs, veuillez-vous joindre à nous. En revanche, il y a des règles à respecter. Pas de nanas ici, aussi canon soit-elle ! Gabriel, _ajoute-t-il, _raccompagne ces demoiselles sur la piste de dance. Profitez-en pour boire, vos consommations sont offertes, _lança-t-il aux jeunes femmes.

oOo

Pendant que ces collègues étaient dans l'enceinte du Flanigan's, l'agent Sam Hanna attendait à l'extérieur et écoutait la conversation qui s'orientait sur les armes actuellement disponible sur le marché selon Brant. Son téléphone sonna et ce qui le sortit de sa torpeur.

_- Eric, je t'écoute._

_- On a un problème. Le corps Anna Kardison a été retrouvé dans une décharge publique, il y a une heure._

_- Depuis combien de temps est-elle morte ?_

_- Selon les premières constations du légiste, une dizaine d'heures,_ répondit Nell.

_- Et ce n'est pas tout,_ ajouta Eric, _elle aurait été violée._

Sam raccrocha, connecta son oreillette à celles des autres agents et leur annonça la nouvelle. Ces derniers s'éclipsèrent rapidement et le rejoignirent dans la voiture. Ce dernier expliqua rapidement ce qu'Eric et Nell lui avaient appris. Ils roulèrent en direction de l'office des projets spéciaux.

_- Voilà pourquoi il n'y avait pas de demande de rançon,_ commença Callen.

_- Donc vos amis irlandais n'y sont pour rien,_ continua Deeks en lançant un regard plein de sous-entendu à Kensi et Lucy.

_- Tu n'arrêtes jamais !,_ s'exclama sa partenaire.

_- Vous êtes mariés depuis longtemps ?,_ rigola Lucy.

_- Lucy n'en rajoute pas s'il te plaît. Ils y arrivent très bien tout seul,_ conclu Sam.

oOo

De retour aux centres des opérations, les agents débriefèrent.

- _Retour à la case départ_, lança Sam.

_- Pas tout à fait_, dit Nell joyeusement_, en visionnant les caméras de surveillances du restaurant, j'ai remarqué qu'Anna avait oublié son téléphone portable sur la table._

_- Or,_ ajouta Eric_, la police de Los Angeles l'a retrouvé dans une poche de sa veste._

_- Elle a dut s'en rendre compte en sortant de la boîte de nuit,_ en déduisit Kensi

_- Et retourner au restaurant pour aller le récupérer_, finit Lucy.

_- Eric, tu peux accélérer jusqu'au retour d'Anna ?_

_- C'est déjà fait. Et..hop !_ dit le surfeur en faisant un arrêt sur image lorsque la fille Kardison apparu à l'écran.

_- A quelle heure elle sort du restaurant_, demanda Deeks.

_- C'est là où ça devient intéressant_, ajouta Nell, _on a visionné toute la bande deux fois, on la voit entrer dans les cuisines, mais elle n'est jamais ressortie._

_- Notre tueur fait partie du personnel de l'établissement,_ conclu Callen. _Lucy, Kensi et Nell, ça vous tente une petite soirée entre filles._

oOo

_- J'ai vérifié, tous ceux qui travaillaient le soir du meurtre…,_ expliqua Eric en descendant les escaliers du quartier général. La fin de sa phrase se confondit en un murmure lorsqu'il vit les trois jeunes femmes_. Euh…_

_- Eric ? Allô la Lune, ici la Terre_, lança Nell.

_- Oui... Je disais que tous nos suspects travaillent ce soir, _reprit-il en bégayant légèrement.

_- Mesdemoiselles, laissez-moi vous dire que vous êtes ravissantes,_ intervint Hetty. _Les agents Callen, Hanna et Deeks sont déjà en place devant Le Perroquet. A vous de jouer mesdames !_

_- C'est partit,_ conclu Kensi. Les trois filles se tapèrent dans la main et rejoignirent la voiture de Lucy, une superbe Camaro noir.

oOo

La Camaro se gara tranquillement devant le restaurant.

_- Voilà les filles_, lança Sam alors que les trois femmes sortaient de la voiture et se dirigeaient vers l'entrée.

_- Deeks arrête un peu de baver,_ ajouta Callen.

_- Oh les gars, arrêter de jouer au dur, avouez qu'elles sont méga sexy dans leurs tenues_.

Les agents échangèrent un regard qui en disait long sur leurs pensées, Deeks ne changerait jamais. Certes les filles étaient splendides mais aucun des deux n'auraient osés le dire tout haut. Les filles s'installaient à une table, le dîner se passa sans heurt et Kensi laissa comme prévue, sa carte bancaire sur la table. Les filles sortirent et montèrent dans la voiture. Elles roulèrent et rejoignirent leurs collègues. Lucy et Nell rentrèrent à l'OPS. A la fermeture, Kensi retourna seule dans le restaurant avec les employés. Elle demanda si quelqu'un avait récupéré sa carte de crédit qu'elle avait oublié par mégarde.

_- On doit donner tous les objets trouvés au patron. Je vous appelle le chef. _Le jeune serveur s'éclipsa, glissa à mot à son supérieur qui revint avec lui.

_- Bonjour mademoiselle. Je vous laisse me suivre dans mon bureau._

Une fois dans le bureau du patron de l'établissement, celui-ci ne se fit pas prier et sauta sur Kensi. Mais comme cette dernière si attendait, elle retourna rapidement la situation et passa les menottes au patron.

oOo

Au hangar à bateau. Kensi et Deeks s'occupait de l'interrogatoire de Derek Fawkes pendant que Sam, Callen et Lucy les observaient.

_- Monsieur Fawkes, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour tentative de viol, viol et meurtre_, commença Kensi.

_- Meurtre ? Comment ça meurtre ? Je n'ai jamais tué personne._

_- Donc vous reconnaissez le viol,_ conclu Deeks.

_- Navré de vous interrompre,_ dit Nell en apparaissant à l'écran, _j'ai du nouveau_.

_- On vient d'avoir le rapport du légiste, Anna Kardison a été étranglé à main nues. La marque de strangulation est plutôt petite, elle pense que c'est une femme qui la tuée. Elle nous a envoyé l'empreinte de la main de la tueuse._

_- Avec Sam, on va voir sa femme. Vous continuez de cuisiner le mari,_ dit Callen en désignant Kensi et Deeks.

De retour au hangar avec Madame Fawkes, Lucy alla l'interroger. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à lui faire avouer son meurtre.

_- Bonjour madame Fawkes, je m'appelle Lucy Luca._

_- Vos collègues m'ont dit que mon mari avait été arrêté mais ils ne m'ont rien expliqué de plus. Ce n'est pas une façon de faire d'aller réveiller les gens en plein milieu de la nuit !_

_- En effet, votre mari est actuellement avec nous et j'ai quelques questions à vous poser. Mais avant, est-ce que vous voulez un verre d'eau ? Ou une tasse de café ?_

_- Je veux bien de l'eau s'il vous plaît._

Lucy s'éclipsa rapidement et revint avec un verre d'eau. Evelyn Fawkes but d'une traite et Lucy en profita pour récupérer son verre et le rapporta à ses collègues pour qu'ils puissent récupérer l'empreinte.

_- Madame Fawkes, à quelle heure votre mari est-il rentré avant-hier soir ?_

_- Je ne sais pas ! Ces quoi cette question ? Vous n'avez rien de mieux à demander._

_- Madame, veuillez répondre s'il vous plaît. _

_- Je dormais, il rentre toujours très tard à cause de son travail._

_- Êtes-vous allé au restaurant ce soir-là ?_

_- Non, je n'y vais jamais. C'est son travail, pas le mien. De quoi est accusé mon mari ?_

_- Votre mari est suspecté de viol et de meurtre sur une jeune femme._

_- Mon mari est incapable de blesser une mouche et vous pensez réellement qu'il est tué cette fille ?_

_- Je pense que vous savez que votre mari aime les jolies filles._

_- Et alors, ce n'est pas un crime._

_- Sauf quand il s'agit d'un viol, c'est un crime puni par la loi._

_- Qui vous dit qu'il l'a violé ?_

_- Madame Fawkes, j'imagine que c'est quelque chose de très difficile à accepter. Je peux comprendre votre désarroi. Je sais aussi qu'il a tué cette jeune fille_

_- Non, c'est moi qui l'ai tué ! C'est de sa faute à elle, dit-elle en balançant la photo d'Anna Kardison, qu'avait apporté Lucy. Elle se déhanchait sous ses yeux, il n'a pas pu résister ! Il m'appelé juste quand il a eu fini, il tentait de la convaincre de ne pas porter plainte. Mais elle ne voulait rien entendre, alors j'ai pris les choses en main et je l'ai fait taire. Le dirais une dernière chose, laissez mon mari tranquille._

_- Bien joué !_ lança Sam à Lucy lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle d'interrogatoire. Elle le remercia et soupira.

_- Comment peut-on prendre la défense de son mari lorsqu'il viole une gamine ?_, s'étonna Kensi.

Les agents se regardèrent, tous se posèrent la même question.

oOo

Pendant que Lucy, Sam, Kensi et Deeks étaient à l'entraînement au stand de tir, Callen se dirigea vers le bureau de la directrice des opérations.

_- Pourquoi avoir recruté l'agent Luca ?_

_- Monsieur Callen, allez-vous me poser la question à chaque changement de personnel ?_

_- Vous répondez toujours pas une autre question. Vous saviez que Nate partait et vous l'avez remplacé par Lucy._

_- Pourquoi me poser des questions si vous avez déjà une réponse._

_- Pour savoir si la réponse est juste. Quand est-ce que le nom de Lucy Luca a fait biper votre radar ?_

_- Il y a un mois, lorsqu'elle est intervenue dans notre enquête. _

Callen resta assez perplexe mais sut qu'il ne tirerait rien de plus, Hetty était connu pour ses cachoteries. Il rejoignit ses collègues qui avaient finis leur entraînement.

_- On va se boire un verre ?_ demanda Deeks.

_- Sans moi, je vais voir un match de foot ce soir, répondit Lucy._

_- Faux, il n'y a pas de match ce soir, lança Sam sûr de lui._

_- De football américain peut-être, mais il y a bien un match de ballon rond. Sur ce je file ou je vais rater le coup d'envoi._ Lucy fila sous le regard perplexe des autres agents.

- _J'adore cette fille_, dit Deeks, les yeux dans le vague, ce qui eut le don d'énerver sa partenaire.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

C'est la fin de cette enquête, mais promis, la semaine prochaine, une autre arrive avec moult rebondissement !

N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot

_A BIENTÔT !_


	8. Chapter 8

Nouvelle semaine = nouvelle enquête = nouvelles informations !

N'oubliez pas de donner votre avis )

_BONNE LECTURE ! _

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Règle n°17 : Ne jamais frapper un Marine**

Une fois n'est pas coutume, les agents de l'office des projets spéciaux étaient réunis en salle d'entraînement. Ce qui en revanche changeait, c'était qu'ils jouaient au football, pas le football américain, non, le football du ballon rond. Callen et Sam affrontaient Deeks et Kensi, pendant qu'Eric et Nell les encourageaient et que Lucy arbitrait. Les gagnants de cette mini rencontre accompagneraient Lucy lors du prochain match de l'équipe de Los Angeles. Les deux camps bataillaient durement, mais la salle n'étant pas proportionnée pour ce genre d'activité, le ballon était fréquemment sortit ce qui agaçait les joueurs. Pour avoir un plus grand champ d'action, Lucy avait placé des cages seulement d'un côté et il n'y avait pas de gardien. L'équipe de Sam et Callen menait 2 buts à 1.

_- Kensi bouges-toi un peu !_ cria Deeks à sa partenaire alors qu'ils encaissaient leur deuxième but. Lucy siffla la mi-temps.

_- Il ne fallait pas faire la fête hier soir !_ reprit le blond. _Tu es trop vieille pour les sorties entre filles_, ajouta-t-il alors que sa partenaire s'effondrait au sol.

_- La ferme Deeks !_ s'exclama son équipière.

_- D'ailleurs vous êtes allées où hier soir ?,_ demanda Sam en regardant tour à tour, Lucy, Nell et Kensi.

_- Dans un bar branché à Berverly Hills,_ répondit Nell.

_- Bah dit donc, vous ne vous refusez rien,_ dit Deeks en riant.

_- Je voulais voir la colline d'Hollywood,_ expliqua Lucy. Cela faisait presque cinq mois qu'elle était arrivée sur Los Angeles, mais avec les enquêtes qui s'enchaînaient, elle n'avait pas trouvé le temps de jouer à la touriste.

_- Elle dure combien de temps la mi-temps ?_ demanda Callen.

_- Normalement, 15 minutes. Mais si vous êtes prêts_, ajouta la petite brune en regardant Kensi, _on peut reprendre._ La jeune femme affirma qu'elle était prête. Lucy siffla et la partie reprit.

C'était au tour de Kensi et de Deeks d'engager. Kensi fit une passe à Deeks et avança pour réceptionner le ballon qu'il lui relança mais Sam arriva devant elle et reçut le ballon sur la poitrine et fit une passe à Callen qui marqua. Les deux hommes se tapèrent dans la main. Un coup de sifflet résonna dans la salle, mais cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas celui de Lucy.

_- Mesdemoiselles, messieurs, il est temps d'aller vous changer, une affaire nous attend._

oOo

Lorsque tous les agents furent fin prêts à écouter, Eric lança le débriefing.

_- Hier soir,_ commença Eric, _la police de Los Angeles à découvert un corps dans une voiture abandonnée dans un quartier de Venice beach. Il s'agissait de Tyler Crowne, ancien infirmier du corps des Marines._

_- Il a fait un séjour en Irak et deux en Afghanistan, il est infirmier dans une maison médicale sur la base de Pendleton, _compléta Nell.

_- Pourquoi hérite-t-on de l'affaire,_ demanda Callen.

_- Parce que cet homme était l'informateur du FBI dans une enquête de trafic de médicaments, _répondit Eric.

_- Et maintenant qu'il est mort, c'est à nous que revient l'affaire,_ ajouta Nell.

_- J'ai déjà contacté le bureau fédéral d'investigations, ils vous attendent au hangar à bateaux_, expliqua Hetty. _Mademoiselle Luca, je vous charge de faire la liaison entre nos deux services._

_- Emmène Deeks et Kensi avec toi. Nous, on va voir son supérieur à la maison médicale._

_- Attendez_, dit Hetty. _Messieurs Hanna et Deeks allez à la maison médicale. Agent Callen, j'aimerai que vous accompagniez ces deux femmes au hangar._

_- Hetty_, supplia Callen. _Je ne suis pas certain que cela soit une bonne idée._

_- Heureusement que je suis encore votre supérieure alors. Cessez de faire l'enfant et allez-y,_ dit-elle en faisant mine de la chasser d'un geste de la main.

Les agents ne se firent pas prier, inutile de contrarier Hetty. Sam et Deeks partirent en direction de l'Adélia, la maison médicale où travaillait le lieutenant Crowne depuis son dernier retour d'Afghanistan. Dans la voiture qui les menait à la plaque, Callen, Lucy et Kensi discutaient de cette nouvelle enquête.

_- Je n'aime pas le FBI,_ marmonna Callen en conduisant.

_- J'espère que cette fois, tes amis ne sont pas dans le coup,_ lança Kensi. Lucy resta silencieuse face à cette remarque.

oOo

Les trois agents du NCIS entrèrent dans le hangar à bateau, ils virent rapidement les deux agents du FBI. Ceux-ci se levèrent et vinrent à leur rencontre. Il s'agissait de deux hommes, tous deux de taille et de corpulence moyennes. Le premier avait la cinquantaine, les yeux clairs et les tempes grisonnantes sur ses cheveux noirs ébène. Le second était plus petit et plus jeune, il devait avoir une quarantaine d'années, des cheveux châtains clairs plutôt courts et les yeux marron.

_- Agent Bryan March et voici mon collègue l'agent Jack Adams,_ dit le plus âgé des deux.

_- Agent G Callen, Kensi Blye et…_ débuta Callen mais il fut rapidement coupé.

_- Lucy Luca,_ termina Jack Adams_. Comment vas-tu ?_

_- Je vais très bien Jack_, dit Lucy en saluant l'agent froidement, ce qui n'échappa à ses nouveaux collègues.

_- Pouvez-vous nous expliquer en quoi Tyler Crowne était votre informateur_, demanda Kensi pour briser la glace qui s'était formée entre les agents Luca et Adams.

_- Il y a quelques semaines, on a découvert que des médicaments destinés à nos soldats ont disparu de la base militaire de Pendleton. On a rapidement coincé le lieutenant Crowne,_ commença l'agent March.

_- C'est tout aussi rapidement,_ continua son collègue, _que l'on s'est aperçu qu'il n'était qu'un passeur et on aujourd'hui on recherche les chefs du trafic._

_- Vous avez une idée de qui aurait pu vouloir la mort de Crowne ?_ demanda Callen.

_- Pas vraiment. Il faudrait creuser du côté du cartel des Fillers, c'est à eux qu'il refilait les médicaments dérobés,_ répondit Bryan March.

_- Peut-être que les organisateurs ont découvert qu'il bossait pour vous,_ proposa Lucy.

_- C'est envisageable, bien que je sois sûr que nous n'avons pas été découverts,_ répondit Jack Adams.

_- Et on s'est tous comment tu protèges tes sources,_ lui répondit-elle du tac au tac en tournant les talons. Elle sortit son téléphone et appela Eric.

_- Eric, trouves tous ce que tu peux sur le carte des Fillers._

_- Très bien. J'ai trouvé des renseignements sur le centre où travaillait Crowne,_ ajouta-t-il avant de lui expliquer ces trouvailles.

_- Transmet tes informations à Sam et Deeks. _Quand elle revint dans la pièce, la discussion était toujours aussi tendue.

_- Messieurs, je vous remercie pour vos renseignements. On prend le relais,_ dit Callen.

_- On ne compte pas partir agent Callen_, répliqua Jack Adams.

_- Notre directeur nous a dit que l'on devait résoudre l'affaire ensemble_, expliqua-t-il en voyant les mines perplexes des agents.

Un appel en visioconférence d'Eric mit fin à la discussion qui prenait une mauvaise tournure.

oOo

L'agent Hanna et le lieutenant Deeks étaient arrivés à la maison d'accueil. Deeks s'adressa à l'infirmière en charge de l'accueil. Il lui fit son plus beau sourire, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rougir la jeune femme et d'agacer son partenaire d'un jour. _Bonjour, nous aimerions parler au directeur, vous pouvez nous indiquer son bureau._

_- C'est au premier étage, au fond du couloir sur la droite. _

_- Meri beaucoup_, Deeks se pencha pour lire le badge de la demoiselle, _Anita. Très joli prénom_, ajouta-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil.

_- Deeks, amène toi, on n'a pas toute la journée !,_ s'énerva Sam.

_- Je ferais mieux d'y aller, sinon il va me mordre, j'ai oublié de lui donner ses médicaments ce matin. Au plaisir de vous revoir Anita. _Sam leva les yeux au ciel en attendant la réplique du blond.

Le couloir était désert, à cette heure, la plupart des patients dormaient encore ou prenaient leur petit-déjeuner dans le réfectoire en bas de l'établissement. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à trouver le bureau qu'ils cherchaient. Une plaque sur la porte indiqua « Adrian Clarkson, directeur » leur permit de trouver le bon bureau. Ils frappèrent et une réponse lointaine les pria d'entrer.

_- Monsieur Clarkson, je me présente, je suis l'agent Hanna du NCIS et voici le lieutenant Deeks de la police de Los Angeles._

_- Que me vaux ce plaisir ?, _répondit le directeur. Il était l'archétype parfait d'un chef de clinique, la soixantaine, les cheveux grisonnants, certains tirants vers le blanc, les yeux d'un bleu pâle et une chemise blanche recouvrait ses vêtements.

_- Un de vos infirmiers a été retrouvé mort hier soir dans sa voiture. _Sam lui montra alors la photo. _Vous le reconnaissez ?_

_- Oh mon Dieu ! Il s'agit du lieutenant Tyler Crowne. Mais comment est-ce possible ? Quelqu'un l'a tué ?_ Clarkson enchaînait les questions, la surprise l'avait envahit.

_- On ne sait pas encore,_ répondit le lieutenant de police. _Est-ce qu'il travaillait hier ? A quelle heure est-il parti ?_

_- Je ne sais pas, vous devriez demander à Maggie._

_- Qui est Maggie ?_, demanda Sam.

_- Maggie Fran,_ expliqua le vieil homme_, est notre infirmière en chef, c'est elle qui s'occupe des plannings. Elle doit être au réfectoire pour les petits déjeuners._ Deeks nota les informations et partit en direction du réfectoire pendant que Sam continuait l'interrogatoire du directeur. Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent sur le parking.

_- Maggie confirme que Crowne était de service hier, il est partit vers 19h. Elle n'a rien noté d'anormal. J'ai voulu discuter avec d'autres collègues mais personnes n'a voulu me parler. Tous m'ont raconté la même histoire, Tyler Crowne est un infirmier sans histoire. Et toi ? Qu'as-tu tiré du dirlo ?_

_- Rien de plus que toi, il n'avait aucun problème avec le lieutenant, son dossier est clean._ Un appel interrompit leur conversation.

- _Eric, quoi de neuf ?,_ répondit Sam en mettant le haut-parleur pour que son collègue puisse entendre les nouvelles.

_- Salut les gars. J'ai des informations sur l'Adélia. Il s'agit d'une maison médicale où sont hospitalisés les soldats qui reviennent de mission. Ce sont seulement des blessures légères, il y a beaucoup de transitions. J'ai rien trouvé de plus pour l'instant, mais je continue de chercher. Pour ce qui est de Tyler Crowne, sont dossier militaire est nickel si on excepte l'incident des médicaments._

_- Merci Eric,_ dit Sam en mettant le contact. _Tu peux télécharger les caméras de surveillance qui sont à l'entrée de l'établissement._

_- C'est comme si c'était fait._

Les deux agents partirent rapidement pour rejoindre leurs équipiers à la planque.

oOo

Au hangar à bateau, l'ambiance était plutôt tendue. Un appel en visioconférence d'Eric est venu interrompre les échanges entre les agents.

_- Eric, quoi de neuf ?_

_- Ce n'est pas Eric, mademoiselle Blye,_ dit Hetty alors que son visage apparu à l'écran.

_- Hetty, je vous présente les agents Brian March et Jack Adams,_ dit Callen en désignant les agents à tour de rôle. _Messieur voici Henrietta Lange._

_- Messieurs, j'espère que vous avez partagés toutes vos informations dans les moindres détails. Votre patron me l'a promis, comme je lui ai promis que nos deux services allaient coopérer,_ expliqua la directrice en voyant la mine déconfite de ses agents.

_- J'ai du nouveau concernant les Fillers_, intervint Nell. _Il s'agit d'un cartel plutôt médiocre, sans grande envergure. Ils sont surtout connus pour le trafic de drogue. _

_- On a vérifié les caméras de circulation là où ils ont trouvés le corps,_ les interrompis Eric. _On voit une personne conduire, garer la voiture, sortir et placer le corps de Crowne sur le siège conducteur. En revanche, on ne peut pas distinguer son visage._

_- J'ai aussi vérifié les caméras de la maison médicale,_ ajouta Nell. _C'est Crowne qui conduit sa voiture. Donc le meurtre a eu lieu après sa sortie de l'Adélia._

Ils coupèrent la communication avec la salle des opérations. Sam et Deeks arrivèrent peu après et se présentèrent aux nouveaux agents. Après quelques débats plus ou moins houleux sur la façon de procéder, ils décidèrent d'infiltrer à la fois le cartel des Fillers et la maison de l'Adélia. Ils se mirent d'accord sur le fait que Callen, Sam et l'agent March s'occuperaient du cartel et les autres du centre. Les agents se séparèrent, ceux du FBI rentrèrent à leur hôtel pour prévenir leur supérieur, ceux du NCIS retournèrent à l'office des projets spéciaux pour récupérer les informations concernant leurs nouveaux rôles. Ils se retrouvèrent en salle des opérations.

_- J'infiltre les Fillers pendant que Sam et l'agent March se tiennent en renfort dehors, Lucy et Kensi vous vous occupez du centre. Lucy tu feras équipe avec l'agent Adams. _Lucy grimaça à la mention de son nom.

_- Je ne peux pas faire équipe avec quelqu'un d'autre ? _

_- Tu ne crois quand même pas que tous les agents du FBI sont corrompus._ dit Deeks en rigolant.

- _Deeks !,_ s'indigna sa coéquipière. _N'empêche, qu'est ce qui te gêne chez ce type, je le trouve plutôt beau gosse moi, _continua-t-elle en gloussant.

_- C'est mon ex-mari._

_A SUIVRE…_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Alors ? :D

_A BIENTÔT !_


	9. Chapter 9

Merci pour vos reviews les filles, ça fait bien plaisir.

Comme j'ai pris assez d'avance dans mes chapitres, je peux poster le samedi en plus du mercredi. A vous de me convaincre -)

Je vous laisse découvrir la suite.

_BONNE LECTURE !_

.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

.

**Règle n°26 : Ne jamais se laisser manipuler.**

.

_- C'est mon ex-mari…_

La nouvelle avait fait l'effet d'une bombe au sein des agents, c'était en silence qu'ils avaient appris leurs nouvelles identités. Tous regardaient Lucy d'un œil perplexe, mise à part Sam, personne n'était marié ou n'avait été marié. Ils s'étaient séparés et avaient retrouvés les deux agents du FBI au hangar à bateaux. Les deux équipes s'étaient dispersés dans la cité des anges et avaient pris leur poste.

_._

oOo

_._

- C'est partit, dit Callen en donnant le top départ.

Il sortit de sa voiture et se dirigea vers le bar le plus proche. Selon les informations récoltées par Eric et Nell, c'est ici même que se retrouvaient les membres du cartel des Fillers. Callen avait revêtu une tenue semblable à celle des infirmiers militaires, il espérait ainsi que les Fillers l'aborderaient pour lui demander s'il avait des médicaments. Il avait l'habitude de changer d'identité en fonction du besoin des enquêtes et il savait comme si prendre, il ne fallait pas perdre l'objectif de vue mais aussi être capable d'oublier la vie réelle pour mieux se glisser dans la peau de son personnage. Contrairement à d'habitude, il eut besoin de quelques secondes pour se mettre les idées au clair, les révélations de Lucy l'avait laissé perplexe bien qu'il n'ait rien laissé paraître. Un sentiment avait pris possession de son corps et de son esprit lorsqu'elle avait balancé la phrase fatale. Mais il n'arrivait pas être mettre un mot sur cette émotion. Il reprit contenance, secoua la tête, poussa la porte et entra dans le bar. C'était un bar un peu chic, il dénotait avec sa tenue mais il n'en avait que faire, il n'était pas là pour fondre dans le décor, mais au contraire se faire remarquer. Le bar était très lumineux, des gens étaient attablés et dégustaient quelques apéritifs accompagnés de tapas, il s'assit au bar et commanda un bourbon. C'est une boisson qu'il appréciait particulièrement, notamment lorsqu'il avait besoin de faire le vide, comme c'était le cas en ce moment. Il buvait tranquillement sa boisson, il en profitait pour jeter un coup d'œil sur les clients. Il vit une porte dans le fond, d'où jaillit un homme vêtu d'un costume trois pièces, agrémenter d'une cravate assortis à ces yeux bleus. Il s'assit au côté de l'agent et prit la parole.

_- J'aime bien venir ici, je trouve que c'est un endroit chaleureux. Vous êtes dans la NAVY ?_

_- Oui, je suis infirmier dans une maison de Pendleton, à l'Adélia._

_- J'ai un ami qui travaille là-bas, le lieutenant Tyler Crowne. Vous le connaissez peut-être ?_

_- C'est en effet un collègue, c'est d'ailleurs lui qui m'a dit de venir faire un tour ici. Il paraîtrait que la clientèle est sympas et toujours à la recherche de nouvelles idées pour embellir leur bar._

_- Si vous voulez bien me suivre._ L'homme se leva et fit mine à Callen de le suivre. Ils s'engouffrèrent par la porte du fond par laquelle l'homme était venu.

_- Je m'appelle Dean Smith_, dit-il en se présentant _et voici mon associé et mon frère, Mickael. Nous avons ouvert ce bar, il y a deux ans._

_- Je suis Harry Summers_, dit Callen en saisissant les mains que lui tendaient les deux hommes.

_- Pourquoi Tyler n'est-il pas venu comme à son habitude ?_ demanda Mickael.

_- La police est venue à l'Adélia aujourd'hui, Tyler est mort._ Les deux hommes parurent sincèrement choqués par les propos que tenait Callen.

_- Qui vous envoie si Tyler n'est plus là ?,_ repris Dean méfiant.

_- Tyler m'a parlé de cet endroit un jour où je l'ai surpris dans la pharmacie. Il a refusé de m'en dire plus, mais j'ai compris et maintenant qu'il n'est plus là, j'aimerai reprendre le flambeau. _

_- Pour cela, il faudrait déjà que vous trouviez quelques chose de plus attrayant à porter. _

Callen n'avait pas mis longtemps à se faire accepter au sein des Fillers. Nell avait raison, c'était des petits trafiquants sans grande envergure qui pensaient plus à arrondir leur fin de mois qu'à organiser un réseau. Mais il ne comprenait pas l'intérêt qu'ils auraient eu à assassiner leur passeur, car sans Tyler Crowne, ils n'avaient personne pour faire sortir les médicaments de la maison médicale.

Le quadragénaire sortit du bar, il fit signe à Sam et March que tout allait bien et monta dans sa voiture. Il rejoignit l'Adélia où il prit son service comme tout bon infirmier qui se respecte. Lorsqu'il arriva au centre de rééducation, il découvrit que ses collègues avaient déjà pris possession des lieux, Kensi et Lucy avaient réussi à se faire embaucher en tant qu'infirmière pour la première et psychologue pour la seconde. Les autres agents étaient dehors, en renfort si besoin.

.

oOo

.

La maison médicale, l'Adélia, était silencieuse. Il était presque midi, les pensionnaires se préparaient à déjeuner dans le réfectoire. Kensi et les autres infirmiers passaient de chambres en chambres pour indiquer aux patients qu'il était l'heure de manger. Kensi et Callen étaient attablés avec d'autres membres du personnel, y compris Lucy lorsqu'un infirmier vient à leur rencontre.

_- Angela Muller a disparu !,_ s'exclama le jeune homme.

_- Quoi ?_ Le directeur Clarkson bondit sur sa chaise. _Mais comment est-ce possible ? Débrouillez-vous pour la retrouver ! Retournez tout le centre si besoin._

Tous se levèrent immédiatement à l'annonce du chef d'établissement, et, par binôme, ils se dispersèrent dans le centre.

_- Qui est Angela Muller ?_ demanda Kensi qui savait qu'Eric pouvait l'entendre grâce au micro de sa blouse. Elle courait au deuxième étage, là où se trouvait la chambre de la jeune femme avec Callen et Lucy.

_- C'est une civile qui travaillait en tant que chimiste pour la NAVY,_ répondit le jeune homme. _Un jour son laboratoire a explosé, et elle est devenue sourde puis muette et a ainsi cesser toute communication avec autrui._

_- Meredith Johnson, sa camarade de chambre était aussi sa partenaire de labo n'a pas eu plus de chance,_ continua Nell. _Elle n'a été pas blessée mas le médecin lui a diagnostiqué un syndrome de stress post-traumatique._

Lucy quitta le binôme et retourna à la salle à manger pour interroger la compagne de chambrée d'Angela. Elle la trouva rapidement et lui demanda de la suivre dans son bureau. Lucy et Meredith s'installèrent dans deux fauteuils face à face. Cette dernière était blonde, très maigre, plus petite que Lucy, effet qui s'intensifiait d'autant plus qu'elle se tenait voûtée, comme pour se replier sur elle-même. Lucy mit en pratique quelques cours de psychologie qu'elle avait suivis il y a plusieurs années.

_- Bonjour Meredith, je m'appelle Elizabeth Mirge, la nouvelle psychologue. Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Lizzie. Je suis là pour vous écouter et pour vous aider si vous ressentez le besoin. Comme je viens d'arriver, j'aimerai faire connaissance avec vous. _Meredith resta silencieuse.

« _Meredith Johnson_, commença Nell à travers l'oreillette de Lucy. _33 ans, chimiste dans la NAVY depuis quatre ans. On lui a diagnostiqué un SPT suite à l'explosion de son laboratoire qu'elle partageait avec Angela Muller. Elles travaillaient sur un prototype __d'un système de déploiement de drone sous-marin grâce à un__système hydraulique.__Pas d'enfants, pas de mari. Sa mère est décédée lorsqu'elle avait 26 ans et son père un an plus tard. Aucun antécédent judiciaire. _»

_« Angela Muller_, continua Eric, 35 ans_, chimiste dans le civile avant de rejoindre la NAVY il y a deux ans. Elle est devenue sourde et muette suite à l'explosion de son laboratoire. Pas d'enfants, pas de mari non plus. Ses parents, en revanche, sont vivants mais vivent sur la côte est et viennent rarement lui rendre visite. On les a appelé, ils n'ont pas de nouvelles de leur fille._ »

_- Très bien, je vais parler de moi alors. Je suis née en France, j'ai deux grandes sœurs. Mes parents et elles sont décédés dans un accident de voiture. J'ai été adoptée par une famille américaine. _Comme d'habitude, il s'agissait à la fois d'un demi-mensonge ou d'une semi-vérité.

_- Elles vous manquent ?_ demanda timidement la blonde.

_- Oui, mais elles sont toujours avec moi,_ dit Lucy en montrant un médaillon qu'elle portait constamment autour du cou.

_- Angela était ma seule amie. Surtout après l'accident. Personne ne pouvait comprendre ce qu'on avait vécu._ Elle pleura doucement. Lucy lui tendit une boite de mouchoir et lui laissa le temps de se reprendre.

_- J'ai appris le langage des signes, on pouvait ainsi communiquer sans que personne ne comprennent ce qu'on se disait._

_- Comment avez-vous appris à signer,_ demanda la brune.

_- Angela a appris dans un centre de rééducation où elle avait été placée après l'accident. Elle nous donnait des cours à Tyler et moi._

_- Vous parlez de Tyler Crowne ? L'infirmer ? _Meredith acquiesça. _Pourquoi voulait-il apprendre la langue des signes ?_

_- Angela et lui étaient tombés amoureux. Ils rêvaient de partir ensemble, mais ils n'avaient pas d'argent. Tyler a dit qu'il se débrouillerait._

Pendant que Lucy interrogeait Meredith, Kensi et Callen fouillait leur chambre. Ils trouvèrent quelques lettres qui confirmaient que Tyler et Angela entretenaient une liaison et qu'ils prévoyaient de s'enfuir. Le courrier indiquait que Tyler devait venir la chercher dans sa chambre pour le souper, qu'elle devait se tenir prête, mais il ne précisait pas le jour. Sous le lit de Meredith, Kensa trouva une valise à moitié faîte.

_- On dirait que c'était pour aujourd'hui, ce sont des vêtements taille 40 alors que Meredith fait du 34_, indiqua la jeune femme en sortant les vêtements du sac de voyage.

_- Et je crois qu'il n'y a pas que Tyler qui était amoureux d'Angela_, dit Callen en lisant un mot caché dans la valise. « _Rejoins-moi à onze heures à l'infirmerie. T. C._ » _Ce sont les initiales de Tyler Crowne mais ce n'est pas du tout son écriture,_ ajouta-t-il en comparant une lettre de l'infirmier et le mot retrouvé dans la valise.

_- Angela a dut faire sa valise en étant persuadée qu'ils allaient enfin pouvoir partir. Mais pourquoi s'enfuir, c'est une maison médicale ici, pas un hôpital ?_ se demanda Kensi.

Les micros étant toujours connectés, Lucy entendit la question de Kensi et la posa directement à Meredith.

_- On ne peut pas partir comme ça d'ici, il faut que le directeur signe une décharge. Il refusait de signer celle d'Angela sous prétexte qu'elle n'était pas prête pour la vie extérieure._

_- Vous n'y croyez pas, n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Non, je crois plutôt qu'il en pinçait un peu pour elle et qu'il était au courant pour sa liaison avec Tyler._

La porte s'ouvrit violemment, le directeur Clarkson entra dans le bureau une arme à la main. Il intima aux deux femmes l'ordre de se taire, et fit avancer Angela. Meredith s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, Lucy se leva et proposa à Angela le sien mais le directeur lui ordonna de ne pas bouger. Angela s'assit donc par terre entre les deux femmes.

« _Lucy, qu'est ce qui se passe ?_ » demanda Jack.

_- Pourquoi faire ça Monsieur Clarkson,_ demanda Lucy pour essayer de calmer le vieil homme.

_- J'ai mis des micros dans cette pièce, j'ai entendu ce que vous a raconté Angela et j'ai su que vous feriez le lien avec moi. Maintenant taisez-vous ! _hurla-t-il à l'adresse de la jeune femme.

_- Eric, est-ce que tu peux avoir les plans de la maison ? _demanda Callen.

_- Oui, attends deux secondes, voilà. Il y a seulement une entrée, là vous êtes et la fenêtre qui donne sur le parking. _

_- On ne peut pas faire évacuer le bâtiment, Clarkson s'en apercevrait immédiatement,_ en déduisit Sam.

_- Il faudrait que Lucy branche sa caméra bouton,_ expliqua Nell.

Lucy entendait tout ce qui se passait à l'extérieur grâce à son oreillette. Elle activa la caméra et essaya de bouger pour que ces collègues aient un visuel complet de la pièce. La pièce était assez petite, la porte faisait face à une grande baie vitrée, entre les deux se trouvaient le bureau et une armoire qui permettait de ranger les documents. Sur la gauche, un petit salon était installé, deux fauteuils se faisaient face. C'est à cet endroit que se trouvaient les trois jeunes femmes. Le directeur lui était nerveux et se demandait comment il allait se sortir de cette situation.

_- Pourquoi avoir tué le lieutenant Cronwe ?,_ le questionna Lucy.

.

_**A suivre**_…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

.

Contrairement à mon habitude, je n'ai pas coupé le chapitre à la fin de l'enquête, ceux-ci deviennent de plus en plus longs. Et puis, j'ai décidé de vous faire miroiter un peu avec du suspense. Oui je sais, je suis méchante :D

N'oubliez pas de reviewer si vous voulez la suite samedi ou attendre mercredi prochain.

A vos claviers

_A BIENTÔT !_


	10. Chapter 10

Haaaaaaa j'avais complètement oublié de remercier mes revieweuses !

Comme d'habitude, merci _**Haydenne**_ et _**Neferete**_ pour vos messages.

Merci aussi à _**Missflower62**_.

_**Krpbeurresucre**_ : Merci beaucoup. Effectivement, le lien Callen/Gibbs avec le bourbon était voulu. Comme avec les règles pour les chapitres.

_**Tiffany**_ : Merci beaucoup ! La suite est arrivée, j'espère qu'elle continuera de te plaire. Bises.

Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir le temps de vous mettre la suite demain alors je vous fais un petit cadeau, en avance.

Voilà la fin d'une enquête…et le début d'une autre

_BONNE LECTURE !_

_._

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

.

**Règle n°8 : Ne rien prendre pour acquis.**

.

_- Pourquoi avoir tué le lieutenant Cronwe ?,_ le questionna Lucy.

Angela et Meredith étaient prisent en otages par le directeur de la maison de l'Adélia. La jeune femme essayait de le faire parler afin de gagner du temps pour que ses coéquipiers puissent mettre en place un plan.

« _Lucy essaye de le tenir éloignée des filles. On va entrer_, » lui expliqua Jack. Lucy

_- Il allait s'enfuir avec Angela et je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire. _Clarkson faisait les cents pas dans le bureau et n'arrêtait pas de regarder par la fenêtre. Lucy en profita pour discuter avec les jeunes femmes en silence grâce au langage des signes. Elle leurs expliqua que des policiers allaient intervenir, qu'elle devait se cacher derrière les fauteuils dès son signal.

Le décompte commença, « _3, 2, 1, top c'est partit_ ». Les agents du NCIS et du FBI fracassèrent la porte, Clarkson se retourna, brandit son arme et tira sur les agents qui se cachèrent derrière le mur. Lucy mis les jeunes femmes en sécurité, dégaina son arme et tira dans les jambes du directeur qui s'écroula au sol. Deeks et Kensi désarmèrent le chef d'établissement. Sam, Callen et March rengainèrent leurs armes. Jack se précipita sur Lucy qui était restée au près des deux jeunes femmes.

_- Lucy, tu vas bien ?,_ s'inquiéta-t-il.

_- Mais oui, arrête de t'inquiéter pour moi _!, s'énerva la brune. Elle releva les chimistes, et les sortit de la pièce.

oOo

Les agents du NCIS et ceux du FBI étaient au hangar à bateau et Lucy prenait la déposition des deux femmes puisque seule elle savait signer. Elle dut annoncer la nouvelle de la mort de Tyler Crowne à Angela qui s'effondra dans les bras de sa meilleure amie. Lorsque Lucy avait rejoint ses collègues, elle était épuisée, cette enquête avait fait remonter de mauvais souvenir. Son ancien mari le sentit et se précipita sur elle.

_- Ça va aller ma puce ?_

_- Oui, ça va Jack. Je vais très bien._ Elle sortit prendre l'air. Le clapotis des vagues l'avait toujours apaisé. Elle entendit des bruits de pas venir à sa rencontre. Elle se retourna et vit celui pour qui elle avait craqué sept ans auparavant.

_- Euh… On y va, alors… Je…,_ bafouilla Jack. _Je venais te dire au revoir._

_- Et bien au revoir_. Son ancien amant allait repartir mais il lui se ravisa.

_- Pourquoi tu as démissionné du FBI ?_

_- Parce qu'une opportunité s'est présentée, ici au NCIS. Et qu'après notre histoire et l'affaire d'Andrew, j'avais besoin de changer d'air._ Elle eut enfin le courage de le regarder dans les yeux et vit qu'il ne l'avait pas oublié malgré tout ce qui s'était passé.

_- Tu es partit sans rien dire, sans rien m'expliquer. Pourquoi ?_ Il posa la main sur le visage de Lucy et comme elle ne le repoussait pas, il fondit sur ses lèvres et l'embrassa. Une fois la surprise passée, elle répondit à son baiser. Mais, lorsqu'elle se rappela pourquoi son mariage était tombé à l'eau, elle repoussa l'homme gentiment.

_- Jack, arrête. Il faut passer à autre chose._

_- Est-ce que tu peux simplement m'expliquer pourquoi ?_

_- Je t'ai vue avec Lauren, tu l'embrassais à pleine bouche. _

_- Mais…_, Lucy leva la main pour l'interrompe.

_- Et ne me dit pas que c'était pour une mission, j'ai vérifié. C'était peut-être ta façon de la remercier pour ses nombreuses informations._

_- Je suis désolé._

_- Au revoir Jack._ Elle partit en direction des autres agents, salua l'agent March. Elle se retourna une dernière fois vers son ex-mari, « _Ne m'appelle plus jamais ma puce._ » Cette remarque fit sourire ses partenaires. Lucy pris sa voiture et rentra chez elle.

.

oOo _**Un mois plus tard**_ oOo

.

Une jeune femme brune était étendue sur le dos dans un lit imposant qui trônait au milieu de la chambre. La fenêtre était ouverte et l'on pouvait entendre le chant des oiseaux qui annonçait le lever du jour. Le soleil ne tarda pas à se montrer et à réchauffer la pièce. Ses rayons transpercèrent les persiennes et virent chatouiller les paupières de la jeune femme encore endormie. La chaleur soudaine sur son visage la réveilla brusquement, elle ouvrit ses paupières qu'elle referma aussitôt qu'elle vit que la luminosité avait envahi ses iris. Elle se retourna, agita le bras gauche qui rencontra que de l'air vide. Elle le reposa sur le matelas qui était froid. Elle entendit des bruits de vaisselle provenant du rez-de-chaussée et sentit une odeur de café envahir ses narines. Cette agitation fini par la tirer de sa torpeur, elle se leva, revêtit sa robe de chambre par-dessus la nuisette qu'elle portait et descendit les marches de l'escalier. Elle arriva dans la cuisine où elle vit un homme. Rectification, pas un homme, son homme, en train de s'agiter autour de la table. Lorsqu'il se décala pour atteindre la cafetière, elle vit qu'il lui avait préparé son petit déjeuner. Il versait le café dans la tasse qu'il avait sorti et il se retourna pour la déposer sur la table lorsqu'il l'aperçut, posée contre le chambranle de la porte.

_- Bonjour marmotte ! Bien dormi ?_, lui demanda l'homme les yeux moqueurs.

_- Me laisser me réveiller seul pour notre premier jour t'es dur !_, lança Lucy.

_- Je te l'ai dit, je ne dors pas beaucoup, _rétorqua Callen._ Pour me faire pardonner, je t'ai préparé ton p'tit dèj'._

_- Oh ! Que fêtons-nous pour avoir le droit à autant d'attention ? _questionna-t-elle totalement surprise.

_- Notre premier jour de mission sous couverture en tant que couple_.

Sur ces paroles, il s'assit, prit le journal qu'il avait ramassé une heure plus tôt en revenant de son footing, le déplia et porta sa propre à tasse de café à ses lèvres. Lucy le rejoignit et tous deux prirent leur petit déjeuner en silence, seul le chant des oiseaux les accompagnaient.

Ils étaient en train de se préparer pour se rendre à l'hacienda lorsque la sonnette retentit, Lucy alla ouvrir la porte.

_- Bonjour,_ dit une blonde, _nous avons vu votre camion de déménagement hier dans la rue mais nous ne voulions pas vous déranger. Nous…_

_- Sommes venues nous présenter_, la coupa une jeune femme brune qui pourrait passer pour un mannequin.

_- Nous sommes vos nouvelles voisines_, renchéri une brune plus âgés.

_- Lucy, qui est-ce ?,_ demanda une voix lointaine.

_- Greg ! Ce sont nos nouvelles voisines. Vient donc dire bonjour_. Callen arriva, salua les dames, dit au revoir à Lucy en l'embrassant furtivement, monta dans sa voiture et partit rapidement_._

_- Nous sommes Greg et Lucy Bell_, repris Lucy, _ravis de vous rencontrer_.

Comme cela risquait d'être une mission longue et pour éviter tous problèmes, Lucy avait préféré garder son prénom, ce qu'elle avait l'habitude de faire auparavant. Et puis Sam pourrait continuer d'appeler Callen par son initiale.

_- Je suis Lynette Scavo, j'habite la maison bleue au bout de la rue,_ dit la blonde en montrant sa maison

_- Moi c'est Susan Mayer, j'habite la maison juste à côté de Lynette_, dit la grande brune.

_- Et moi c'est Gaby Solis, on habite juste en face de chez vous_, dit la petit brune.

_- Je m'appelle Bree Van Der Kamp et voici un panier de muffins juste pour vous. Par contre, j'aimerai bien que vous me le rendiez. Sur-ce on ne va pas vous embêter plus longtemps, vous devez-être très occupée à ranger vos affaires. _

Les quatre amies partirent laissant Lucy perplexe avec son panier de muffins à la main, qu'elle déposa dans la cuisine. Elle finit de se préparer et partit à son tour. Ses nouvelles voisines étaient regroupées devant le portail de la grande brune, elles ne manquèrent pas de lui adresser un signe de la main lorsqu'elle passa devant elles.

.

°°°_**Flash-Back**_°°°

.

_- Full !,_ cria Deeks en posant ses cartes sur la table.

_- Quinte Fluch !,_ renchérit Sam en dévoilant à son tour son jeu. Le blondinet resta bouche bée en voyant son ami rafler la mise. Il lui restait très peu d'argent. Sam était un très bon joueur de poker mais il n'égalait pas Kensi qui pour l'instant était loin devant les autres agents. Lucy saisi les cartes et lança une nouvelle donne. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de prendre connaissance de leurs cartes que leurs téléphones sonnèrent. Hetty leur demanda de rappliquer à l'agence_ illico presto_ avait-elle précisé.

Il était plus de 23h lorsque les cinq agents débarquèrent dans la salle des opérations. Le visage tendu de Leon Vance apparu instantanément à l'écran. Le sujet devait être suffisamment grave pour que le directeur en personne prenne part à l'affaire. Il salua rapidement l'équipe et annonça la nouvelle.

_- Depuis plusieurs mois des armes disparaissent régulièrement de la base navale de San Diego_, commença Vance. _Je veux savoir qui a fait ça._

_- C'est à la police militaire de s'en charger normalement_, dit Callen.

_- Pas depuis que certaines de ces armes ont été retrouvés aux mains de terroristes iraniens aujourd'hui même !,_ répliqua le directeur fâché_ Je laisse le plaisir à Hetty de vous expliquer la situation_. Il mit fin aussitôt à la conversation.

_- Monsieur Beale, veuillez montrer la vidéo à vos co-équipiers_. Eric lança une vidéo où l'on voyait des militaires forcés l'entrée d'une maison, ils furent accueillis par des tirs provenant de toutes parts. La directrice coupa la vidéo et fit signe à Nell de poursuivre le débriefing.

_- Cette maison était connue pour abriter des terroristes notables comme Hassan Hazef,_ la photo s'afficha à l'écran. _Malheureusement, aucun gros bonnet n'a été pris lors de ce raid et deux de nos soldats sont morts et trois autres sont dans un état grave. Tous les hommes en face ont été tués et ils ont retrouvés sur eux des armes qui avaient été portées disparues de la base militaire il y a plusieurs mois._

_- Les hommes de la police militaire vous attendent au hangar à bateaux pour vous donner davantage de renseignements, _repris la directrice des opérations.

Les agents avaient écouté attentivement les militaires mais ceux-ci n'avaient rien pu leur apprendre. Ils n'avaient aucune piste à exploiter et espéraient que l'arrivée du NCIS dans l'affaire allait grandement faire avancer l'enquête. En analysant les contacts des terroristes tués lors de l'assaut, Eric et Nell étaient remontés jusqu'au quartier de Wisteria Lane. C'était un petit quartier calme et tranquille où les enfants pouvaient jouer sans être dérangés, où tous les voisins se côtoyaient régulièrement. C'est un quartier connu pour abriter principalement des Marines et leur famille. La personne qui devait être derrière tout ça habitait dans ces charmantes demeures. Mais derrière laquelle se cachait-il ? Il avait été décidé que Callen et Lucy iraient en mission sous couverture, Lucy comme femme au foyer pour pouvoir s'approcher au mieux des femmes des militaires suspectés et Callen comme armurier puisqu'aucun ne vivait dans ce quartier, cela pourrait intéresser le traitre.

.

_**Fin du Flash-Back**_

.

_**A suivre…**_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

.

Note : Toutes ressemblances avec des personnages et des lieux fictifs sont fortement voulues !

Merci à Marc Cherry de me prêter ses personnages pour satisfaire mon imagination !

.

J'espère que vous appréciez ce début de cross-over. Je dois être la seule assez tarée pour m'embarquer là-dedans !

En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à poster vos commentaires !

_A BIENTÔT !_


	11. Chapter 11

Ouf ! Je suis rassurée de voir que ce cross-over vous plaît. J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite.

Contente de voir que vous êtes "tombées dans le panneau" avec mon "1 mois plus tard" ! Hahaha la sadique.

Bon j'arrête là et je vous dévorer ce chapitre.

_BONNE LECTURE !_

.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

.

**Règle n°13 : Ne jamais faire intervenir les avocats.**

.

Le mensonge peut-être de nature différente. Il peut être l'énoncé délibéré d'un fait contraire à la vérité comme lorsqu'on dit à ses parents que l'on s'est bien lavé les dents alors que l'on a seulement mouillé sa brosse à dent. Ou encore quand on s'extasie devant la nouvelle robe d'une voisine qu'en fait nous détestons. Il consiste aussi dans la dissimulation de la vérité comme lorsqu'un mari prétend être au travail alors qu'il va voir sa maîtresse ou encore quand une adolescente prétend voir un film avec ses amies alors qu'en réalité elle y va avec son amoureux. C'est un art subtil que détiennent toutes personnes qui essaie de dissimuler quelque chose. Les avocats sont capables de manier cet art à la perfection.

_._

_- Alors comme ça tu t'es déjà fait de nouvelles amies_ ?, lança Marty alors que Lucy arrivait seulement au quartier général. Lucy connaissait assez l'officier de liaison pour savoir qu'il valait mieux ne pas répondre à ces réflexions car sinon il pouvait devenir extrêmement pénible. Elle ne répondit pas à son commentaire et monta les escaliers pour rejoindre les deux « geeks » comme elle aimait les surnommer.

_- Vous avez pu avoir des infos sur nos nouveaux voisins ?_ demanda-t-elle en arrivant en salle des opérations.

_- Oui, d'ailleurs je viens de t'envoyer leur dossier sur ton bureau. Ils sont clean au premier abord mais je continue de creuser,_ dit le jeune blond en se retournant sur sa chaise et en pianotant sur son clavier. Lucy redescendit à son bureau avec Nell pour éplucher toutes les informations qu'avaient pu récolter les deux partenaires.

Il y avait Rex et Bree Van De Kamp, lui était médecin dans le centre médical de la base militaire, et elle, était une de ces femmes aux foyers parfaites qui attendaient leur mari le soir avec un bon petit repas prêt à être servis. Lucy avait pu goûter un de ses muffins ce matin et ils étaient clairement délicieux. Ses états de services étaient corrects, aucune bavure, elle n'était qu'une mère de famille sans histoires

En face de leur nouvelle maison, vivait Carlos et Gabrielle Solis, elle était un ancien mannequin reconnue aujourd'hui devenue mère de famille, son mari était un civil travaillant pour l'armée en tant que négociant. Il essayait de dénicher les meilleurs contrats pour l'armée. Aucun marché ne pouvait être conclu entre la NAVY et une quelconque entreprise sans que Carlos Solis en soit informé. Il était le meilleur dans son domaine et encore une fois son dossier était sans tâche.

En face des Van De Kamp se trouvait la maison de Mike et Susan Delfino, elle était auteur de livre pour enfant et lui travaillait comme plombier dans la base militaire. Mike avait fait de la prison pour avoir tué un policier il y a plusieurs années mais avait purgé sa peine et payé sa dette envers la société. Il avait aussi fait une cure de désintoxication, le juge lui avait laissé le choix entre retourné en prison ou travailler pour l'armée. Un plombier étant toujours utile sur un bateau, il était amené à s'absenter régulièrement ce qui déplaisait fortement à sa femme mais qui leur permettait de joindre les deux bouts.

A côté des Delfino, vivaient Tom et Lynette Scavo. Les fins de mois étaient également difficiles pour eux. Tom était Sergent dans la sécurité de la base navale. Aucun problème n'était mentionné sur son dossier mais Lucy avait un doute étant donné qu'il était quand même chargé de la surveillance de la base.

Eric avait ajouté d'autres voisins à la liste qu'elle avait épluchée. Voisins qu'elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de croiser. Il s'agissait de Bob et Lee Hunter. Lee était homme au foyer tandis que Bob était un avocat du JAG qui officiait principalement pour la NAVY. Pour lui, comme pour les autres, ces états de services étaient irréprochables. Et pourtant, un de ces hommes trahissaient son pays. Lucy et Nell étaient tellement absorbées par leurs recherches qu'elles ne firent pas attention à l'homme qui s'approchait d'elle, elles sursautèrent lorsqu'elles entendirent sa voix.

_- Où est G ?,_ demanda Sam.

_- A la base de San Diego_, répondit Lucy en retournant sur ses dossiers_. Il prenait son service aujourd'hui. _

- _Tu devrais retourner dans le quartier,_ l'interrompis Kensi. _T'es censé avoir déménagé hier donc tu devrais avoir plein de choses à ranger._

_- Je t'appelle si je trouve quelque chose, _ajouta Nell. Lucy allait protester quand elle reçut un sms d'Hetty qui lui demandait de descendre à son bureau, immédiatement.

.

_- Mademoiselle Luca, puis-je vous offrir une tasse de thé ?, _Lucy grimaça à la mention de la question.

_- Pourquoi faite-vous cette tête ? Ai-je dit quelque chose qui vous a contrarié ?_

- _ Après plus de 6 mois passés à vos côtés, j'ai appris qu'il fallait se méfier de vos propositions de boire un thé._

_- Je vois que messieurs Callen et Hanna ont discuté avec vous. Sachez qu'il s'agissait simplement de politesse puisque ce thé provient de chine, c'est un des meilleurs de la région de Pékin._

_- Allez doit au but Hetty, s'il vous plaît._

_- Très bien. Quand deux agents sont obligés de vivre ensemble sous couverture en tant que mari et femme, il est tout à fait naturel que la promiscuité puisse engendrer des sentiments et des émotions auxquels on n'est pas habitués._

_- Hetty je vous arrête tout de suite. Je vous remercie de vos bonnes paroles mais j'ai l'habitude de partir en infiltration, même en tant que couple._

_- Je sais qu'une mission impliquant une telle intimité peut avoir un impact sur le jugement d'un agent, même le plus professionnel. _

_- Merci de m'avoir fait part de vos inquiétudes, mais je vous promets que je serais à même de gérer cette situation._

_- Dans ce cas, je suggère que vous suiviez les conseils de l'agent Blye, à savoir de rentrer chez vous et défaire vos cartons. _Cette fois-ci, Lucy ne protesta pas et retourna dans la banlieue de San Diego.

.

oOo

.

_- C'est quoi cette tête G ?_ Callen était passé à l'office des projets spéciaux pour s'entretenir avec Sam et connaître les avancés de l'enquête. _On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme._

_- Je viens de vois Hetty,_ répondit-il simplement, les yeux toujours dans le vague.

_- Et ? _

_- J'ai eu le droit à son couplet sur la promiscuité des agents lors d'une infiltration en tant que couple marié et sur les conséquences que cela peut avoir._

_- Je ne vois pas où est le problème. Kensi et Deeks y eu le droit eux aussi. Et puis ce n'est pas ta première mission en couple._

_- Certes, mais c'est la première fois qu'elle me fait la morale._

_- Hetty sait des choses que nous même ignorons. Ce n'est peut-être pas un hasard si c'est toi et Lucy qui êtes sur place plutôt que Kensi et Deeks._

_- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles !_ rétorqua le blond ce qui fit rire son partenaire.

_- Mais bien sûr !,_ conclu Sam en prenant son sac pour rejoindre sa voiture_. Tu ne devrais pas tarder si tu veux éviter les bouchons sur Santa Ana !_

_- Peut-être que Lucy t'attend avec un bon petit repas maison made in Van Der Kamp !_, reprit Sam avant de disparaitre dans sa voiture, laissant son partenaire perplexe face à ses paroles.

oOo

Sam n'avait pas entièrement tort, lorsque Callen rentra chez lui il sentit une odeur mais pas franchement de celle à attirer tous les clochards du quartier. Il ouvrit la porte, saisit l'extincteur et suivit la fumer qui commençait à s'épaissir dans la maison. Il arriva dans la cuisine et vit Lucy, la tête dans les mains, un plat de cookies devant elle visiblement trop cuits au vu de leur couleur noir. Callen rangea son extincteur, ouvrit les fenêtres du rez-de-chaussée. Il entendit Lucy hurler dans la cuisine, il retourna la voir et il vit que l'eau d'une casserole s'était échappée et avait ébouillantée la jeune femme. Il s'approcha de la cuisinière, coupa le gaz, tandis que Lucy se précipitait sous l'évier pour soulager sa brûlure.

_- Tu avais prévu de me tuer ce soir ?,_ la questionna Callen en rigolant.

_- Je crois que mes talents de cuisinières sont restés cachés_, dit-elle en se joignant à son rire.

_- Je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait être pire que Kensi !_ G changea l'eau de la casserole, la remit à bouillir et mit les pâtes à cuire.

- _J'irai prendre des cours avec madame Van Der Kamp_, dit Lucy au milieu du repas_. Cela me donnera une bonne raison de m'incruster chez elle. _Callen acquiesça, encore un peu préoccupé par les paroles de la directrice des opérations et de son équipier.

- _Tu as vu des voisins aujourd'hui ?_ lui demanda Lucy le faisant sortir de sa torpeur.

- _J'ai croisé, Tom Scavo à l'entrée de la base et Mike Delfino, dans les couloirs, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils m'aient reconnu._

.

_- Tu as eu le droit au couplet d'Hetty ?_ lui demanda G alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à aller se coucher.

_- Oui, je n'y ai pas échappé. Je pense que tout le monde y passe dans ce genre de cas._

_- Tu dois certainement avoir raison. _

Callen dormit mal cette nuit-là, peut-être était-ce à cause du lit confortable alors qu'il avait l'habitude de dormir dans son sac de couchage à même le sol ou alors était-ce dû aux paroles d'Hetty. Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne cessa de se tourner et de se retourner et rêva pour la première fois de sa nouvelle partenaire.

.

_**A suivre…**_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

.

Oui je sais, je me suis fait plaisir ;-)

Je suis devenue accro aux reviews alors n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !

**A samedi ? :D**


	12. Chapter 12

On est samedi, et comme vous avez le droit à un nouveau chapitre.

_**Tiffany** _: J'espère, qu'une fois encore, ce chapitre sera au top. En ce qui concerne le rêve de Callen, il pensait à moi ! XD

Bon ok, j'arrête de rêver et je vous laisse lire ou dévorer ce chapitre, on se retrouve après :)

_BONNE LECTURE !_

.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

.

**Règle n°16 : Si une personne pense qu'elle a l'avantage, brises là.**

.

Il y a maintenant plus d'un mois que Lucy et G s'étaient installés dans Wisteria Lane. Il n'avait pas beaucoup progressés dans leur enquête mais ils étaient encore au stade où ils se faisaient accepter dans le quartier. Lucy prenait des cours de cuisine avec Bree Van Der Kamp et Susan Delfino, cette dernière était également une bien piètre cuisinière. Malgré ce nouveau passe-temps, Lucy s'ennuyait profondément et comme elle n'était pas du genre à rester sans rien faire, elle allait plus régulièrement qu'elle ne devrait à Los Angeles pour se rendre utile. Mais à Hetty Lang devait avoir un radar car elle avait beau essayer de se cacher dans l'hacienda, la directrice parvenait toujours à la retrouver et à la sommer de rentrer chez elle. Aujourd'hui, elle avait l'autorisation formelle de se rendre à l'office des projets spéciaux pour le débriefing hebdomadaire et elle pouvait enfin passer la porte sans avoir à se cacher. Elle retrouva ses collègues à l'étage dans la salle des opérations qu'elle salua chaleureusement avant qu'Eric ne commence le briefing.

_- On a tout vérifié avec Nell et on a rien trouvé. Les Delfino comme les Scavo ne roulent pas sur l'or mais ils n'ont aucune dépense qui sorte de l'ordinaire. Tout comme les Van Der Kamp, les Solis et les Hunter. On met du temps à tout vérifier, Bob Hunter est un avocat redoutable qui couvre ses traces comme celles de ses voisins._

_- La police militaire nous a enfin envoyé les dates à laquelle ils suspectent le traître d'avoir fait sorti les armes et aucun d'eux ne travaillaient à chaque fois._

_- Pour les disparitions de mars,_ repris le blond, _Delfino était en pleine mer sur l'USS Liberty pour celles du mois d'avril, l'avocat était en vacances dans sa famille en juin, c'était au tour des Van Der Kamps d'être en vacances, les Solis étaient absents en juillet et les Scavo en août. _

_- Mais nous avons pu établir que des armes disparaissaient chaque mois mais jamais à la même période. On n'a rien de plus pour l'instant._

_- Mademoiselle Luca, monsieur Callen, à votre tour, _dit Hetty en entrant dans la salle aux multiples écrans.

_- J'ai enfin pu m'incruster à leur partie de poker hebdomadaire, c'est beaucoup de commérage mais rien qui nous est utile._

_- J'adorerai écouter les ragots des femmes aux foyers banlieusardes,_ dit Deeks en souriant à cette pensée. Tous les agents se tournèrent vers lui mais aucun ne lui répondit.

_- Bah quoi, _reprit-il_, vous ne voulez pas savoir qu'elle est le produit de ménage le plus vendu auprès des ménagères ? Kensi cela pourrait-être utile._ _Lucy tu peux te renseigner ?_

_- Monsieur Deeks, j'aimerai qu'on reprenne le cours de notre discussion, monsieur Callen nous vous écoutons_.

Callen n'avait rien de nouveau à fournirent aux autres, les agents se rendirent à leur bureau pour classer les affaires courantes. En effet, même si G et Lucy étaient à San Diego, les trois autres continuaient de suivre d'autres dossiers en attendant d'avoir du nouveau. Cette semaine, Lucy avait eu le droit à son baptême de poker avec ses voisines et devait admettre que Deeks avait raison. Le poker était seulement un prétexte pour les femmes de se retrouver et de se raconter les derniers potins en date. Lucy avait l'impression d'être dans un remake de Desperate Housewives. Entre Bree la parfaite ménagère, Susan la gaffeuse de service, Gaby à qui tout réussissait et Lynette qui essayait de gérer tant bien que mal ses enfants. La jeune femme était loin de ses préoccupations de femme au foyer. Elle avait l'impression de vivre dans un autre monde, un monde parallèle ou les soucis étaient différents. Quand ses voisines s'inquiétaient de savoir quelle robe il était préférable de porter pour telle genre de sortie elle se demandait comme appréhender un terroriste internationale. Lucy se demandait si elles avaient oublié le monde extérieur et les inquiétudes qu'il engendrait ou si elles avaient simplement décider de fermer les yeux pour mieux profiter de l'instant présent.

Il était quatre heures passés lorsque les Callen et Lucy repliaient leurs affaires.

_- Vous partez déjà ?,_ demanda Sam

_- On est invité ce soir_, répondit Callen.

_- A une devinette party_, continua Lucy.

- _Sérieusement_ ?, dit Kensi en riant. _Une devinette party._

_- C'est quoi ce truc ?_, questionna Deeks.

_- Le nouveau jeu à la mode dans la banlieue de San Diego,_ répondit la petite brune d'un air blasé.

_- Vous nous apprendrez !,_ lança le blond moqueur.

Cependant, la soirée ne se passa pas comme prévu.

.

oOo

.

_**Prison de Fairfax, Virginie, 23h.**_

- _Lincoln, ouvre la porte de la cellule 287_, dit un gardien à travers la radio. _Vite_.

A l'intérieur, un homme hurlait que son co-détenu faisait une attaque. Le gardien entra et vit le prisonnier couché sur le sol en train de convulser. Il appela immédiatement une ambulance, qui transporta le détenu vers l'hôpital le plus proche. Dans le véhicule d'intervention, un urgentiste prenait la tension du patient, il était absorbé par son diagnostic, qu'il ne vit pas que le prisonnier s'était débarrassé de ses menottes et qu'à présent il s'emparait d'une aiguille qu'il planta dans le corps du médecin. Le hurlement de ce dernier fit stopper l'ambulance ce qui permet à l'homme d'ouvrir les portes, de se jeter sur la route puis de courir à travers les champs. La lueur de la lune était assez puissante pour pouvoir distinguer les lettres inscrites sur son uniforme : « A. MOORE ».

.

Il était près de 5h du matin, lorsque Lucy et Callen arrivèrent, ils se rendirent immédiatement en salle des opérations pour avoir un débriefing complet de la situation.

_- Andrew est détenu à Fairfax depuis son arrestation_, débuta Nell_, il y a huit mois. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui c'était un prisonnier modèle. Il n'était pas considéré comme dangereux._

_- Il a simulé un malaise hier soir,_ continua Eric_. Il s'est échappé pendant son transfert à l'hôpital._

_- Des blessés ?_, interrogea Kensi.

- _Seulement un, mais c'est léger_, répondit Nell.

_- Comment s'y est-il pris ?_, questionna Deeks.

- _L'urgentiste a été surpris quand Moore lui a planté une aiguille dans le bras, son hurlement à fait stopper l'ambulance et il a profité de la confusion pour s'échapper, _continua la jeune femme.

_- Les gardiens ont fouillés sa chambre et ils n'ont rien retrouvé mis à part des livres, _reprit son collègue.

_- J'ai demandé au directeur de Fairfax d'expédier le contenu de la cellule. Cela devrait arriver sous peu,_ expliqua Hetty.

Une alerte interrompit la directrice.

_- Oh oh !_

_- Eric qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?,_ questionna Sam.

- _Oh mon Dieu !,_ s'exclama Nell Alors qu'une nouvelle alerte apparaissait sur l'écran.

_- Monsieur Beale et mademoiselle Jones, je pense qu'il est temps de nous dire quoi il s'agit._

_- Une caméra de surveillance a filmé Moore en train d'acheter un billet d'avion à l'aéroport de Washington Dulles. Il s'est fait enregistré sous un faux nom, Marc Dixon. _

_- C'est un nom qu'il utilisait quand il allait sur le terrain_, expliqua son ancienne collègue._ Quelle destination ?_ Elle frissonna lorsqu'elle entendit la réponse.

_- Los Angeles_, répondit Nell. _Une caméra de surveillance l'a filmé en train de passer la douane il y a une heure à peine._

_- Tu crois qu'il est là pour toi ?_ dit Kensi en se tournant vers Lucy. Elle haussa les épaules en guise de réponses. Elle n'en savait trop rien. Andrew était un collègue qu'elle avait toujours eu du mal à cerner. Elle ne comprenait pas son intérêt à chasser les méchants derrière un ordinateur alors que l'on pouvait aller deux fois plus vite sur le terrain. Lui n'avait jamais compris pourquoi elle aimait tant se faire passer pour quelqu'un d'autre. Elle qui n'avait jamais vraiment eu de famille, se glisser dans la peau d'une autre, s'inventer des parents, une vie, c'était comme repartir à zéro. Au FBI, elle avait l'habitude des missions d'infiltration plutôt longues et plus dangereuse, ici, il s'agissait plus de petites missions rapides, surtout pour ne pas ébruiter leurs noms qui sont classés confidentiels.

- _Moi je crois que oui_, dit une voix masculine en entrant dans la salle et qui interrompit ses pensées.

_- Nate, quel plaisir de te revoir !,_ lança toute l'équipe, ou presque. Même si Nell lui avait assuré qu'elle ne ressentait rien pour le docteur, il avait toujours une appréhension lorsqu'il revenait à Los Angeles.

_- Je ne reviens pas les mains vides, voici les affaires que l'ex-agent Moore gardait précieusement_, dit le psychologue en posant en carton sur la table numérique. _Je pense qu'il est là pour se venger._

_- De Lucy ?_, demanda Callen d'une voix qui semblait plus inquiète que d'habitude. Ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de son vieil ami et du médecin.

_- Oui, _répondit simplement ce dernier, occultant sa dernière pensée._ Mais aussi Lobato qui l'a dénoncé. Sans vous deux, ils ne seraient pas en prison. _

_- Agent Luca, agent Callen, _intervint Hetty en entrant dans la pièce_, vous mettez la mission de Wisteria Lane entre parenthèse. Je viens d'avoir une petite conversation avec votre supérieur monsieur Callen, vous êtes officiellement en vacances et vous reprendrez du service lorsqu'Andrew Moore sera de retour derrière les barreaux. De plus, il est hors de question de laisser mademoiselle Luca seule, une même une minute, suis-je assez claire ?_

_- Très clair Hetty,_ répondit G.

_- Hetty, ce n'est pas nécessaire. _Lucy n'aimait pas trop l'idée d'être gardée tel un enfant qui a besoin d'une baby-sitter_. Je peux très bien me débrouillez seule. _

_- Sachez mademoiselle Luca, qu'aujourd'hui vous travaillez en équipe et qu'en équipe on n'agit jamais seul_, conclu la directrice en disparaissant. Lucy soupira, mais après avoir passé huit mois aux côtés de la directrice, elle savait qu'il fallait éviter de contrarier la vieille dame. Enfin, à sa présence, conclu-t-elle pensivement. Elle se tourna vers le dernier arrivé.

_- Nate, comment sais-tu qu'Andrew va s'en prendre à moi ?_ Le psychologue sortit des bouquins du carton qu'il avait apporté avec lui.

_- Dans chacun de ces livres, Moore a entouré des mots. En les assemblant, j'ai réussi à décrypter son code et la notion de vengeance a très clairement fait son apparition._

_- Moi aussi j'ai une question_, repris Deeks, _Lobato est également en prison. Comment va-t-il faire pour l'atteindre ?_

_- Et pourquoi se venger maintenant ?_, continua Kensi.

_- Je crois que je peux répondre à vos questions,_ dit Eric. _Lobato est sorti il y a tout juste une semaine. Il a bénéficié d'une remise de peine pour avoir aidé le FBI à arrêter tout le cartel des Maravillas. _

_- Voilà ce qui l'a motivé,_ en déduisit Sam.

_- Je crois qu'il est temps d'aller dire bonjour à Lobato_, dit Callen en regardant son équipier.

.

_**A suivre…**_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_._

Encore une fois, j'espère sincèrement que ça vous plait !

N'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir en laissant un petit mot en bas de la page (*.* Yeux suppliants mangeurs de reviews).

_A BIENTÔT !_


	13. Chapter 13

Vous avez demandé la suite ? La voici ! =)

Merci à Neferete, Haydenne, Tiffany, Missflower62 et Christelle Sheppard de nourrir mon appétit insatiable ! :)

_**Tiffany** _: Tu devrais avoir la réponse à tes questions, où du moins une première amorce dans ce chapitre :D

_BONNE LECTURE !_

.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

.

**Règle n°6 : Ne jamais s'excuser.**

.

Dans la voiture qui les menait à Venice Beach, Sam en profitait pour questionner son partenaire.

_- C'est bon de refaire équipe avec toi G !_

_- Je ne pensais pas te manquer à ce point !_

_- Deeks est trop bavard, et Kensi met toujours trois plombes à se préparer._ Cette remarque fit sourire Callen.

_- Tu en es où avec Lucy ?,_ repris Sam.

_- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ?_

_- Pas à moi G !_

_- Tout le monde ne craque pas sur sa partenaire._

_- Bah justement, regardes moi, je suis heureux avec Michelle aujourd'hui._

_- On est arrivé,_ dit le blond pour mettre fin à la discussion.

L'adresse que Lobato avait laissée à son agent de probation était une caravane proche de Venice Beach. Les agents frappèrent mais personne ne répondit. Sam regarda par la fenêtre et vit qu'un homme était allongé par terre. Il défonça la porte et entra suivit de près par G qui s'approcha du corps pour chercher un pouls pendant que Sam vérifiait la caravane. Lorsque Callen posa ces doigts sur la victime, il sentit un truc dur, il retourna l'homme et vit que c'était en fait un mannequin qui abritait une bombe. Il avait activé le déclencheur en le retournant. Il cria à Sam de sortir, ils eurent à peine le temps de franchir la porte que la caravane explosa. Heureusement les deux agents n'avaient rien, seulement quelques égratignures dues aux objets retombés lors de l'impact. Ils appelèrent la scientifique et leurs collègues. Ces derniers ne mirent pas longtemps à arriver, ils se précipitèrent sur les deux agents, qui étaient aux mains des ambulanciers pour soigner leurs coupures.

_- Vous allez bien ?,_ demanda les deux femmes en courant vers leurs équipiers.

_- Oui, oui. Tout va bien. Ce n'est que quelques coupures_, les rassura Sam.

_- Kensi, Deeks, allez chercher des témoins de la scène, récolter tous les appareils photos et caméras._

_- Appelez Eric et demandez-lui de visionné les vidéos surveillances du quartier,_ ajouta Sam. Deeks sortit son téléphone et s'éloigna pour appeler le bureau. Kensi le suivi et commença à récolter les appareils photos et prendre les dépositions des badauds.

_- Je viens avec vous,_ cria Lucy en se tournant vers les deux agents déjà partis faire leur boulot. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'aller bien loin. Une main se posa sur son bras la forçant à s'arrêter et à faire face à son « agresseur ».

_- Pas question ! Tu restes avec moi !,_ ordonna Callen, les yeux noircis par la colère.

_- Je serais aussi bien protégée avec Kensi et Deeks qu'avec… _G l'interrompit immédiatement, car le problème n'était pas de Kensi et Deeks étaient incapables de la protéger, mais parce qu'il préférait le faire lui-même. Mais il ne pouvait pas le lui expliquer, alors il passa sous silence cette partie et lui dictat seulement la conclusion de ses pensées.

_- Je te laisse le choix, où tu restes avec moi, où tu retournes au quartier général que tu n'aurais jamais dû quitter d'ailleurs !_

Lucy n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre qu'elle sentit une brûlure la lancée sur son épaule, Callen la poussa derrière une voiture alors que Sam hurlait à tout le monde de se mettre à couvert, en allant lui-même se planquer derrière l'ambulance, d'où il sortit son téléphone et appela le centre des opérations.

_- Eric, on a un tireur embusqué en haut d'un toit !,_ dit-nous où il est et s'il est encore là.

_- Laisse-moi 2 minutes._

Sam l'entendit pianoter sur son clavier. A côté de lui, G demandait à Lucy si elle allait bien. Elle lui répondit par l'affirmative en disant que la balle n'avait fait que frôler son bras. Elle essayait de comprimer la blessure avec sa main, mais du sang coulait entre ses doigts. Elle avait besoin de compresses, mais ces dernières se trouvaient à l'arrière de l'ambulance, ce même endroit où ils s'étaient tenus quelques secondes auparavant et qui maintenant était exposé au tireur.

_- Eric grouilles-toi !_

_- Sam, on fait ce qu'on peut. Tu sais combien il y a d'immeubles autour de Venice Beach, _tonna le jeune homme qui savait pertinemment que la situation était dangereuse mais il faisait tout son possible pour aider ses amis.

_- Sans compter les garages !, _ajouta Nell pour défendre son équipier. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on le stresse inutilement alors qu'il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait_. Il faut qu'on étudie toutes les caméras du secteur pour savoir si la voie est libre, _ajouta-t-elle afin de leurs faire comprendre l'ampleur de la tâche qu'on leur avait imposé.

En entendant cette dernière phrase, Sam vit Callen ôter sa chemise et l'enrouler comme il pouvait autour de la blessure de la jeune femme pour faire pression. Ce dernier finissait de nouer son bandage improvisé et il se tourna vers son partenaire avant d'appeler Kensi et Deeks à travers son oreillette.

_- Kensi, ça va ?_

_- Oui, ON va bien_, répondit la brune. L'insistance sur le "on" avait fait sourire Callen et Sam malgré la panique générale._ Vous croyez que c'est Moore..._ Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Sam l'interrompit.

- _G !_, hurla-t-il à son partenaire qui avait les yeux rivés sur l'ambulance. Callen regarda Sam qui lui fit signe de se tourner vers Lucy. La brunette s'effondrait petit à petit, son visage avait clairement pâlit.

- _Lucy. _Mais la jeune femme de répondit-pas_. Lucy !,_ recommença-t-il, un peu plus fort. Il l'allongea par terre, resserra le bandage du mieux qu'il put et appuya encore dessus pour comprimer la blessure au maximum, mais la peur se lisait sur son visage. Il continuait à l'appeler mais il ne pouvait que constater l'absence de réaction de la jeune femme.

_- On l'a trouvé !, _s'écria Eric_. Ce n'est pas Andrew Moore. Il s'est enfui aussitôt qu'il a tiré. _

_- Il était sur le toit d'un garage à l'angle de la 34__ème__ rue et de Venice avenue, _compléta Nell.

_- Passez au scan toutes les voitures qui sont sortis après le tir. On va jeter un œil avec Kensi et Deeks._

Sam rejoignit les deux autres agents qui étaient plus loin en train de protéger et de rassurer les passants. Ils filèrent au garage voir s'ils trouvaient des indices pouvant les amener au tireur et trouver le lien entre lui et l'ex-agent. Callen préféra rester aux côtés de son équipière, il appela les ambulanciers qui virent en nombre se charger de la blessée. Elle ne répondait toujours pas. Elle fut chargée sur un brancard et amener dans l'ambulance pour lui administrer les premiers secours. Trop de monde s'activait autour d'elle et Callen ne put rester. Il dû attendre patiemment qu'on lui donne des nouvelles. Son téléphone sonna, il s'éloigna et répondit.

_- Qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé ?_

_- T'es sur haut-parleur G ! Eric et Nell avaient raison, le tireur a déserté._

_- C'est un pro,_ ajouta le blond, _il n'a rien laissé sur place, pas même ses douilles._

_- Comment va Lucy ?, _demanda Kensi.

_- Aucune idée, ils ne me laissent pas l'approcher. _Un bip leur indiqua qu'ils avaient un double appel, empêcha quiconque de faire une réflexion.

_- Désolé de vous interrompre les gars, mais on a trouvé la voiture du tireur, _dit Eric à travers le téléphone.

_- On vous écoute, _répondit Sam et Callen en même temps.

_- La voiture appartient à un certain Clark Simmons qui l'a déclaré volée ce matin sur le parking du Rosewood Hotel._

_- C'est quoi comme voiture ?, _questionna Kensi.

_- C'est une Fiat Punto Verte, j'ai lancé une recherche sur le kaléidoscope, _répondit Nell_._

_- Cherchez tous les liens qu'il pourrait avoir entre le tireur, Lobato et Moore. Epluchez leurs comptes bancaires. Fouillez leurs vies dans les moindres détails. Je veux tout savoir, et mettez un nom sur ce type ! _Le ton qu'employait Callen surprit ses collègues, et comme aucun réponse de venait de leurs parts, il raccrocha. Il s'approcha de l'ambulance, il entendit, enfin, la voix de Lucy. Un sourire naquit sur son visage. Il attendit que les ambulanciers lui fassent un rapport et qu'ils le laissent entrer dans la camionnette. Il envoya un sms à Sam pour lui expliquer que la jeune femme allait bien, qu'elle allait être transportée à l'hôpital et qu'il montait avec elle.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?_, demanda Deeks après que Sam ai lu le message.

_- Il faut trouver un endroit pour la mettre en sécurité,_ répondit le grand qui appela ces collègues restés au quartier général pour leur informer des dernières nouvelles.

-_ Comme d'habitude, à la planque, non ?_, demanda le lieutenant de police.

_- On ne peut pas utiliser le hangar à bateau, Moore est déjà venu et il doit se douter qu'on ira là-bas,_ répondit Kensi.

_- Mais ce n'est pas Moore le tireur_, répliqua le blond.

_- Rien de nous dit qu'il n'est pas impliqué_, commenta Sam.

_- Mademoiselle Blye et Monsieur Hanna ont raison_, dit Hetty au bout du fil, _on ne peut pas utiliser la planque habituelle. On va se rabattre sur la planque B._

_- On a une planque B ?,_ demanda Deeks interloqué.

_- Oui, monsieur Deeks, une de mes maisons peut servir de planque B en cas de besoin._ Elle leur donna l'adresse, les codes et intima l'ordre à Kensi et Deeks d'aller sécuriser la planque pendant que Sam rejoignit Callen à l'hôpital.

oOo

Dans la voiture de l'agent Blye, Marty continuait de s'indigner.

_- Ça fait plusieurs années que je travaille avec vous, et jamais personne ne m'a parlé d'une planque B._

_- Deeks, arrête de te prendre la tête pour des broutilles._

_- Mais c'est vrai quoi ! Je suis toujours le dernier à être au courant._

_- Dis-toi que si tu n'étais pas au courant, c'est parce qu'on n'a pas eu à l'utiliser et c'est sûrement mieux pour nous._

_- Tu as déjà utilisé la maison d'Hetty parce que le hangar à bateau avait été compromis ?_

_- Non, mais on n'a pas toujours utilisé le hangar à bateau. Ni l'hacienda d'ailleurs. Et on avait une autre directrice._ Mais Kensi n'en dit pas plus, invoquant le « secret défense ». Heureusement pour elle, ils arrivaient devant la maison d'Hetty, ce qui donna lieu à une autre exaspération de son équipier.

_- Je n'en reviens pas, on va rentrer dans la maison d'Hetty_, dit le blond en se frottant les mains, un sourire sur le visage.

Ce sourire ressemblait à celui qu'un enfant pouvait avoir lorsqu'il ouvrait ses jouets le soir de Noël. Un sourire qu'elle aimait plus qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire à son tour quand elle le voyait apparaître sur son visage. C'est certainement ce sourire qu'il utilisait pour faire craquer toutes ses conquêtes. Elle se reprit cependant très vite, elle demanda à Eric et Nell de vérifier si ils n'avaient pas été suivis et entra dans la maison, son équipier sur ses talons. Ils firent le tour et s'assurèrent que personnes n'avaient compromis cette adresse. Une fois que tout fut vérifié, ils appelèrent Sam et Callen.

.

_**A suivre…**_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

.

Et oui, c'est déjà la fin, mais la suite arrive très vite, je vous le promet !

Et n'oubliez pas : j'ai toujours faim ! XD

Bonne journée !

A samedi !

Luciole


	14. Chapter 14

Non, vous ne rêvez pas, il s'agit bien d'un nouveau chapitre ! Je sais, vous allez me dire « Mais on est jeudi ! ». Bah oui, je sais, mais j'aime bien faire quelques surprises, et ce chapitre en est une.

De plus, aujourd'hui, c'est mon anniversaire et tout le monde me fait plaisir, alors j'avais moi aussi envie de faire plaisir à quelqu'un et c'est à vous que j'ai pensé )

Savourer ce chapitre car il est plus court que les autres, tout comme le prochain.

_BONNE LECTURE !_

_._

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

.

**Règle n°45 : Ne jamais accepter les excuses de la part de quelqu'un qui vous a trahis.**

.

Kensi et Deeks avaient déjà vérifié la maison d'Hetty mais ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de refaire un tour tellement elle était splendide. On aurait dit un musée avec des tableaux sur tous les murs, des statues posées sur des meubles plus anciens les uns que les autres. Les deux agents n'osaient rien toucher, ils ne pouvaient qu'admirer la demeure.

_- Je t'avais dit que ce tableau valait une fortune_, dit Deeks tout sourire en reconnaissant un tableau.

- Quoi ? Ce truc avec des chiens qui jouent du poker ! Ça ne vaut même pas dix dollars dans une brocante.

_- Alors pourquoi Hetty en expose une copie dans sa maison ?_

_- Cela devait-être pour une mission sous couverture, elle a été obligé d'acheter cette… Cette horreur…_

_- Comment ça une horreur, c'est la toile préféré de Monty._

Kensi préféra ne pas répondre, refit le tour de la maison afin de trouver une pièce où ils pourraient organiser une vidéo conférence avec l'OPS. Elle trouva une pièce qui ressemblait à une salle à manger, elle sortit un ordinateur de son sac, l'alluma et appela ses collègues.

.

Pendant ce temps, au service des urgences de l'hôpital de Marina Del Rey, un homme faisait les cents pas en attendant que les urgentistes lui donnent des nouvelles de sa collègue. Lucy lui avait assuré que la balle n'avait fait qu'effleurer son épaule, mais alors pourquoi s'était-elle évanouie ? Avait-elle minimisé les dégâts ? Tant de questions qui restaient sans réponses puisqu'on lui avait interdit de s'entretenir avec la jeune femme pendant que les médecins et infirmiers s'occupaient d'elle. Un médecin s'approcha de la salle d'attente, Callen qui n'aimait pas attendre l'interpella. L'urgentiste lui indiqua que Lucy avait repris connaissance depuis plus d'une heure et qu'il pouvait aller lui parler. Avant même qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche pour s'excuser, l'agent la somma de se taire et de l'écouter. Il n'eut pas besoin de lui dire, son regard noir parlait pour lui.

_- J'espère que tu m'écouteras maintenant_, dit Callen en la sermonnant.

_- Oui chef !_ répliqua la jeune femme en riant nerveusement.

_- Lucy ce n'est pas drôle ! Tu aurais pu y rester ! _

_- Mais non, ce n'est rien, j'en ai vu d'autre. _

_- Tu t'es quand même évanouie_, ajouta-t-il pour montrer l'importance de la blessure.

_- J'aurai pu simplement me couper le doigt et m'évanouir. J'ai toujours eu du mal à supporter la vue de mon sang._ Cette révélation choqua Callen.

_- Mais… Mais comment tu fais alors ? Il y a bien des moments où…_ Le rire de la jeune femme l'interrompit.

_- Je ne tombe pas dans les vapes à chaque fois. Disons que la chaleur, l'adrénaline, la colère parce que tu me gardes en laisse, l'odeur du sang et quand je l'ai vu couler entre mes doigts ont eu raison de mon cerveau qui a préféré s'endormir quelques minutes_, dit-elle toujours en riant de plus en plus fort. Ce rire qui commença à énerver le blond.

_- C'est l'effet post-tir_, répondit-elle à son regard, en essayant de contenir son rire.

_- L'effet post-tir, c'est quoi encore cette invention ?_, un semblant de sourire apparu sur le visage de G.

_- C'est le syndrome de stress-posttraumatique quand tu te fais tirer dessus. Certains pleurent, d'autres, comme moi, se mettent à rire. _Cette remarque fit rire l'homme. _Tu vois, tu es atteint aussi._

_- D'accord pour l'effet post-tir._

Il se demanda comment il pouvait passer de l'inquiétude au rire en quelques minutes. Il était venu pour la sermonner mais au final il se retrouvait à rire avec elle. Elle avait ce don de l'apaiser rien qu'en le regardant de ses grands yeux gris. Il sentit que ses pensées s'envolaient loin de l'enquête, alors il préféra s'éloigner de la jeune femme sous prétexte de demander aux médecins quand elle pouvait sortir. Le chef de service lui affirma qu'elle pouvait sortir à la condition qu'elle signe une décharge et qu'elle prenne ses médicaments. Lorqu'il revint près de Lucy, il trouva Sam à son chevet, tous les deux riants à une blague que venait de faire le Navy Seal.

_- Alors, j'peux sortir ?_

- _Oui_, _ je te ramène à Hetty et interdiction de sortir de là ! Je suis clair ?_

_- Très clair ! Mais avant j'aimerai juste repasser chez moi pour reprendre quelques affaires._

_- Est-ce que quelqu'un connaît ton adresse ?_ demanda Sam.

_- A part vous, je ne l'ai dit à personne._

_- J'ai eu Kensi au téléphone, _reprit-il_, la planque B est opérationnelle._

_- La planque B ? Pourquoi la planque B ?_

Sam lui expliquait pourquoi ils allaient dans la maison d'Hetty pendant le trajet qui les menait vers l'appartement de la jeune femme. Sam se gara dans le parking au sous-sol de l'immeuble. Lucy s'apprêtait à sortir mais G la retint et lui donna un gilet pare-balle.

- _C'est pour éviter l'effet post-tir_, lui dit-il simplement.

- _C'est quoi l'effet post-tir ?,_ les questionna Sam.

- _Rien_, répondirent les deux agents en même temps. Ils se regardèrent et un fou rire les pris.

_- J'ai l'impression d'être avec Kensi et Deeks_, marmonna leur collège.

Ils montèrent dans l'ascenseur qui les mena au 14ème étage.

_- Tu n'as pas peur d'habiter aussi haut ?_, lui demanda Sam.

_- J'aime la vue_.

De son appartement, elle pouvait admirer le centre-ville de Los Angeles. Seul un immeuble sur la droite lui gâchait la vue et l'empêchait d'admirer l'océan Pacifique. Le soir, elle adorait s'adosser à la barrière, une bière à la main et regarder le soleil se coucher sur la cité des anges.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le pallier, ils virent immédiatement que la porte était ouverte. Callen fit signe à Lucy de rester derrière lui. Ils entrèrent tous les trois, Callen en premier, suivit de Lucy et enfin Sam fermait la marche. Ils firent le tour de l'appartement mais il était vide. Un message était écrit sur le mur du salon «_ Je suis désolé, A.M._ ». Tous les trois lisaient le message, Lucy s'avança pour toucher le mur, Callen fut éblouit l'espace d'un instant, il tourna la tête et aperçut un tireur embusqué sur le toit de droite. Il hurla à Sam de se mettre à couvert, il attrapa Lucy, bondit en arrière et il la plaqua contre le mur, Sam à leurs côtés. Une balle siffla dans l'appartement et fini sa course dans un meuble de la cuisine.

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée elle avait été prise pour cible et pour la seconde fois, Sam sortit son téléphone pour appeler Eric, ce dernier lui appris qu'il y avait bien un tireur sur le toit mais qu'il ne s'agissait toujours pas d'Andrew, et comme la première fois, il avait disparu dès qu'il avait tiré. Sam se retourna pour dire à Callen que le tireur s'était enfuit et qu'il partait voir sur place si il y avait des indices. Callen acquiesça bien qu'il n'avait toujours pas décollé de Lucy. Lorsque Sam fut partit, ils n'entendirent plus rien, mise à part leur respiration saccadé dû au stress qu'ils venaient de subir. Lucy voulu se dégager, elle leva la tête pour demander à Callen de se pousser. Mais quand elle rencontra ses yeux bleus brillants, elle s'y perdit et oublia ces paroles. Elle vit sa tête se pencher tout doucement vers elle. Cette fois-ci son cœur battait plus vite mais ce n'était pas à cause du stress.

.

_**A suivre…**_

.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hihihihi que je suis méchante ! :D

N'hésitez pas à me le dire… !

_A samedi !_


	15. Chapter 15

Aaaaaaaaaaaah mais vu vos réactions, je vais faire des fins pareils plus souvent XD

Merci à toutes pour vos « bon anniversaire ! »

Je suis ravie de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau « petit » chapitre et on se retrouve après pour débriefer.

**_Tiffany_ **: tes reviews me font toujours autant rire ! J'espère que cette fin te conviendra.

_BONNE LECTURE !_

.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

.

Lucy voulu se dégager, elle leva la tête pour demander à Callen de se pousser. Mais quand elle rencontra ses yeux bleus brillants, elle s'y perdit et oublia ces paroles. Elle vit sa tête se pencher tout doucement vers elle. Cette fois-ci son cœur battait plus vite mais ce n'était pas à cause du stress. Leurs lèvres se rapprochaient de plus en plus… Lucy avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser tellement il battait à la chamade. Elle entendit une sonnerie au loin, la tête de Callen s'arrêta net, Lucy comprit que la sonnerie qu'elle entendait émanait de son téléphone. A présent, ils se regardèrent gênés et ils finirent par baisser la tête, G pris la communication et activa le haut-parleur.

_- On t'écoute Sam._

_- Le tireur est partit. Comme pour Venice Beach, il n'a rien laissé sur place._

_- Je vais chercher mes affaires_.

Lucy n'entendit pas la suite de la conversation et fila dans sa chambre pour récupérer quelques vêtements. C'est alors qu'elle vit qu'une enveloppe avec été déposée sur sa table de chevet. Elle vérifia que Callen était toujours occupé avec Sam, saisi la carte, la lu puis elle la rangea dans son sac et finit de rassembler ses affaires. Elle entendit que G demandait une reconnaissance faciale. Il devait être au téléphone avec Eric et Nell. Elle se rendit dans la salle de bain où elle prit son nécessaire à toilette.

_- Sam nous attend à la voiture_, dit Callen en faisant irruption dans la pièce exigüe. Les joues de la jeune femme prirent immédiatement une teinte rosée quand elle se rendit compte que l'agent était très proche d'elle. Ce rougissement n'échappa pas au blond qui préféra s'esquiver.

_- Tu es prête ?_ lui demanda-t-il en sortant de la salle de bain.

Pour toute réponse, Lucy passa devant lui, rangea sa trousse de toilette dans le sac qu'elle avait laissé dans sa chambre. Elle saisit la bride et souleva le sac. Malheureusement pour elle, il effleura sa nouvelle cicatrice qu'elle avait presque oublié. Même si la balle n'avait fait qu'effleurer son épaule, l'endroit allait être douloureux encore quelques jours. Elle tenta d'étouffer un cri ce qui n'échappa pas à son équipier. Ce dernier analysa rapidement la situation avant de s'emparer du sac, puis ils sortirent de l'appartement. Les deux agents descendirent les 14 étages sans un bruit et c'est toujours aussi silencieusement qu'ils rejoignirent leur collègue à la voiture. Ils avaient l'habitude de laisser le silence s'installer entre eux, cela ne les dérangeait ni l'un, ni l'autre. Mais cette fois-ci, ce mutisme n'était pas confortable, Sam ressentait la gêne qui émanait des deux agents et il se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer là-haut. Il fallait vraiment qu'il ait cette fameuse discussion avec Callen. Il était temps de crever l'abcès. Ils rejoignirent la maison d'Hetty, où Kensi et Deeks les attendaient.

.

oOo

.

_- Ouahou ! Quelle maison ! _dit Sam en s'extasiant tout comme les autres agents quelques heures auparavant.

_- Hetty a le même tableau que moi !_ Deeks entraîna Lucy sur son passage pour lui indiquer de quel tableau il parlait.

_- Dîtes moi que vous avez pris quelques choses à manger, ça fait deux heures qu'il est en boucle sur son tableau, j'ai besoin de sucre !_ lança sa partenaire, agacée par le comportement puéril du lieutenant de police.

Callen posa plusieurs sacs sur la table d'où émanait des bonnes odeurs qui ouvraient leurs appétits. Kensi fondit sur un sac et en ressortit des sushis, tout ce qu'elle aimait. Sam avait sorti le reste du déjeuner sur la table, il dévissait les tubes de sauces lorsque l'écran de l'ordinateur s'alluma.

-_ Mademoiselle Blye, Monsieur Hanna, j'espère que vous ne faites pas de tâches sur ma table Louis XV !_ Les deux agents qui avaient déjà commencé à manger s'empressèrent de mettre un maximum de serviette pour protéger la table.

_- Vous avez pu tirer quelques choses des portraits des tireurs _?, demanda Callen alors que Deeks et Lucy revenaient dans la pièce.

- _Oui_, répondit Nell_. Il s'agit d'Emilio et Alexandro Manyach_, dit-elle en affichant les photos.

_- Deux frères qui étaient employés par les Maravillas comme tueurs à gage_, expliqua Eric. _Le FBI n'a pas réussi à remettre la main dessus quand ils ont démantelé le gang et ils se sont retrouvés au chômage._

_- On a trouvé ce qui relie Lobato, les tireurs et Moore,_ en déduisit Sam.

- _J'ai épluché les comptes de Lobato et j'ai découvert qu'il louait une Honda Civic grise. Or, d'après les images des caméras de vidéosurveillance, la voiture n'était pas sur le parking lors de l'explosion._

_- J'ai lancé une recherche dans le kaléidoscope_, intervint Eric. _On devrait bientôt avoir un résultat. _

Une alerte les informa qu'un véhicule qu'ils recherchaient avait été retrouvé. Mais il ne s'agissait pas de la voiture de Lobato, mais plutôt de celle dont les frères Manyach avaient utilisée dans la matinée.

_- La Fiat est garée sur Palma Avenue_, expliqua Eric.

_- C'est certainement un piège_, dit Deeks.

_- Eric,_ repris Sam, _visionnes les caméras dans les alentours, essaies de voir où son positionné les tireurs._

Ils coupèrent la communication et Sam expliqua son plan pendant que les agents finissaient leur repas. Puis ils se préparèrent à l'opération, ils vérifiaient leurs chargeurs lorsqu'Eric réapparu sur l'écran.

_- Je les ai trouvés. Emilio est sur un toit au 2048 de Palma Avenue et Alexandro est plus bas dans la rue._

_- En revanche, je n'ai toujours aucunes traces de l'agent Moore_, ajouta Nell. _Ni sur les caméras de surveillance, aucun mouvement sur ses cartes bancaires. Ce gars est invisible._

_- Ne t'inquiète pas_, dit Lucy pour rassurer sa jeune collègue. _Andrew sait très bien comment passer sous le radar._

_- Nell, tu peux nous rejoindre ? J'aimerai que tu restes avec Lucy,_ conclu Callen. Lucy tiqua mais ne dit rien. Sam répartissait les tâches entre les agents

_- Avec G on prend Emilio, occupez-vous d'Alexandro. Deeks appellent tes amis, demandent leur de boucler le périmètre, il faut qu'ils soient assez occupé pour ne pas nous entendre arriver. Je vous rappelle qu'on les veut vivant, ils peuvent nous amener à Moore._

Les agents finirent de se préparer, et se dirigèrent vers leurs voitures.

_- Interdiction de bouger d'ici !,_ dit Callen en s'approchant de Lucy. _Nell ne devrait pas tarder._

_- J'ai l'impression d'être une gamine qui doit rester sage en attendant la baby-sitter. _

Callen ne répondit pas, il prit son arme et rejoignit Sam.

.

oOo

.

_- Equipe 1, en position_, dit Sam dans son oreillette.

_- Equipe 2, prêts,_ répondit Deeks.

Les deux équipes étaient chacune derrière la porte qui accédait au toit de l'immeuble où les tireurs étaient postés. Ils attendirent le signal que devait leur donner Hetty car le mandat n'avait toujours pas été délivré. Les hommes s'impatientèrent.

_- Ils vont se douter de quelque chose s'ils ne nous voient pas débarqués en bas dans cinq minutes_, déclara Deeks.

_- Hetty vous en êtes où ?,_ demanda Callen.

_- C'est bon allez-y !_, dit la directrice en raccrochant avec le juge.

Les deux équipes ouvrirent rapidement la dernière porte aussi silencieusement que possible, ils firent un rapide tour d'inspection puis se dirigèrent vers leurs cibles. Callen et Sam n'eurent pas de chance, la porte grinçante avait averti le tireur qui s'était retourné et pointait son fusil sur les deux agents, qui l'abattirent aussitôt. Du côté de Kensi et Deeks, l'affaire n'avait pas été moins corsée. Alerté par les coups de feu, Alexandro s'apprêtait à faire feu à son tour, sur les deux agents mais ces derniers répliquèrent plus rapidement.

_- Monsieur Callen, rapport de situation_ exigea Hetty à travers l'oreillette.

_- Morts. Tous les deux._

_- Je croyais que vous deviez les prendre vivants._

_- Ils ne nous ont pas laissé le choix Hetty. C'était eux ou nous._

_- Les gars_, on a un problème dit Nell en prenant le contrôle du canal. _Lucy a disparu_.

_._

_**A suivre….**_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

.

Pitié, non, ne me tuez pas... Bon d'accord, j'accepte les reviews :)

C'était mon dernier "petit" chapitre (enfin normalement, qui-sait, peut-être que d'autres surprises vous attendent... :D)

.

_A mercredi !_


End file.
